


DarkTenshikage's RWBY Prompts

by Dark_Tenshikage



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Futanari, Genderbending, Oral Sex, Straight Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, lots of ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-05-20 07:12:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 30,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Tenshikage/pseuds/Dark_Tenshikage
Summary: A series of Prompts that I did for fun with some friends and as of 2019 the many Prompts I've been doing from my Tumblr page.





	1. Prompts 1

Prompt: Pyrrha has a crush on Nora

Pyrrha sighs as she sits on her bed in her team's dorm room. She was in a bit of slump as she couldn't get her mind off her bubbly teammate Nora Valkyrie. She's been noticing lately that she sometimes stare at Nora for noticeably long periods of time and suddenly get shy when Nora would look or talk to her too. Her heart would go into almost overdrive when she would be pulled into a hug or when Nora would act so innocent and oblivious to things.

Pyrrha begins to think why was she was acting this. It was almost if she had-

“Hey, Pyrrha!!”

“Ahhh!” Pyrrha yelled as she looks at Nora, who had somehow got into the dorm room without her noticing. “N-Nora! Don't do that!”

“Oops, I'm sorry…” Nora said with a sad voice as she didn't mean to scare her friend.

Seeing Nora with a sad look on her face made Pyrrha's heart wrench, she didn't want her to look sad, she liked it better when was smiling.

“I...It's fine Nora. What is it?” Pyrrha wondered what she wanted earlier.

“Oh, I was wondering what was the matter? You've been thinking lots and lots lately. Are you sick?” Nora asked with a concerned look on her face.

Pyrrha could feel her cheeks heat up from Nora's concern for her and rubs the back of her head sheepishly with a smile of reassurance. “O-Oh no, I'm fine really I am. No need to worry hehe.”

Nora seems to accept the answer as she nods and turns to leave but not before hugging the champion tightly making said girl blush as red as her hair.

“I'm glad your okay Pyrrha. I like it better when you're happy, not sad.” Nora says pulling away and gives Pyrrha a big smile before running out the room.

Pyrrha places a hand over her chest to calm her beating heart. She feels her cheeks burning from Nora's concern. Pyrrha began to put all the pieces together as she covers her face with her hand.

Pyrrha had a major crush on her friend, Nora Valkyrie.

_____________________________

Prompt: Ruby is innocent, Blake decides to try to mold Ruby into her sex toy. As she was in the middle of fucking Ruby (as in taking her virginity) Yang shows up and becomes angry at what Blake is doing to Ruby. optional Bonus: everyone in this is a girl (no futa)

Ruby whines and whimpers in pleasure as she was naked and tied to Blake's bed. Her legs folded back and tied to the head of the bed along with her hands leaving her open for Blake, who was between her spread legs eating her out.

“Ahh...B-Blake..p-please...I-I-I can't cum anymore~” Ruby cries out as overwhelming burning pleasure hits her body when she cums again.

“Oh~ but we've only just begun little rose.~” Blake says with a Cheshire grin, she was so close now. All she need to do was take her innocence and she would be the perfect sex toy.~ Blake hops off the bed and over to her dresser.

The tone of Blake's voice made Ruby feel worried now despite all the pleasure she received from her. The crimsonette was about to ask, but her words didn't come out as she sees Blake pull out a thick black strapon.

Ruby gulps as she shakes at that the thought of that big thing going inside her. Her eye widened as it hit her, Blake was going to-

“Exactly Ruby.~” Blake begins to put on the toy, making sure it was secured tightly.

Ruby squirms as she tries to get away but the bonds were too tight. Her eyes snap to the end of the bed when she felt a weight at the other end, she didn't want this! “No! Ya-mmph!” Ruby began to pray to the brother gods that she would be saved.

Blake smirks triumphantly as she was able to stop Ruby from shouting. Now all there was to do was take-

Crash!!

Blake's eyes widen as she turns to see a fist headed towards her before everything went dark.

Ruby eyes fill with tears of joy as Yang had shown up, she was so relieved to see her.

“Don't worry Ruby, Big Sis is here,” Yang says as she gives Ruby a loving kiss before getting her free.

After several minutes, Ruby was free and it was Blake who was now awake and tied up now. The sisters grinning at the Faunus as Yang turns on one of the toys that Blake owned, making it vibrate at the highest setting causing said girl to squeal in pleasure as she came again and again as the sisters looked on with glee then turn to each other and share a loving kiss.

____________________

Prompt: Weiss, losing a bet, must make Blake cum in one hour or she was going to be bred.

“Tick-tock Ice queen.~”

“Hey!” Weiss glares at Blake as she had a heavy blush on her face as she strokes Blake's cock. She had been using her hands for almost an hour and she still hadn't gotten Blake off yet.

“You know Weiss, you could use that pretty mouth of yours.~ Or not then I get to breed you.~” Blake said with a purr.

Weiss’ eyes widen as she looks at the time she had 10 minutes. She whimpers as she looks at Blake nervously.

“F-Fine...”

Blake raises an eyebrow and was about to say something but those words were soon forgotten as her cock was engulfed by Weiss’ warm and wet mouth.

“O-Oh...fuck...”

Weiss grips the base of Blake's thick rod and strokes slowly as she takes the tip and a few inches into her mouth and bobs her head as she sucks Blake off. Blake moans softly as she lightly places a hand on Weiss’ head, her mouth felt amazing.

Weiss was shocked that she found herself enjoying this far then she thought. She was actually liking the taste of Blake's cock, she swirls her tongue around the member then presses it against the underside as she sucks softly.

Blake's breathing started to get ragged as she felt her getting closes. “Weiss...g-gonna cum...soon...”

As Blake told her this, Weiss looks up at Blake and pulls away while still stroking her shaft. “Inside...so there no mess.” Weiss resumes sucking Blake's cock and picks up the pace, wiggling her tongue at the underside.

Blake bites her lips as she throws her head back and then looks back down and links eyes with Weiss, which ended up sending her over the edge as unloads what felt like a gallon of hot sticky cum into Weiss’ mouth.

Weiss moans as her mouth is flooded with cum, it tasted a little bitter but that didn't stop the heiress from swallowing as much as she could as it starts to dribble down the side of her mouth. When she felt Blake stop cumming, she holds some cum in her mouth and looks at Blake as she swirls the cum in her mouth then swallows it.

“...Blake...I did it...”

“Yeah...” Blake looks at the time on the clock, she made it with one minute to spare.

“...B...breed me...”

Blake's eyes snap back to Weiss in shock. “W-what?”

“I want you...to breed me,” Weiss says slowly as she looks up at Blake.

Blake's member twitched then slowly hardens until it stands at attention. “A-are you sure?”

Her answer was Weiss’ soft hands wrapping around the base and giving the tip a soft kiss then looks at her with a lusty look on her face with a smile. “Yes.~”

_________________________

Prompt: Ruby is awakened by her sister who is naked except for a ribbon and a bow with a tag "To Ruby"

“R...Ru...Ruby…~”

Ruby's eyes slowly open as she begins to wake up from her sister's voice calling out to her. She rubs her eyes as she sits up and moves the curtain out the way.

“W...what is it? What's wrong Yan-”

“Merry Christmas Ruby!~”

Ruby's eyes widen at the sight before her. Yang was completely naked except for a red ribbon wrapped around her body barely covering her large breasts and pussy, sitting on Blake's bed. Ruby's face turned a red as her cloak when she looks up and down her sister's sexy body. There was bow right in the center of Yang's chest with a tag that read “To Ruby~”.

Yang grins at Ruby reacts to her present. She would have to thank Blake later for helping her and keeping Weiss out for a few hours. Right now all that mattered was  
Her and Ruby.

“Come on, do you want to unwrap me?~” Yang said in a husky tone.

Ruby nodded as she was lost for word, she hops down from her bunk and walks over to Yang as she got closer she could feel herself getting harder as walks up.

Yang licks her lips at Ruby growing erection, she knew that they were going to have a “Yanging” good time.~

A few hours later…

Yang was clenching the bed sheets in glee as her sister was pounding her needy cunt.  
They had been at it for hours and Ruby didn't show any signs of stopping.

“Y-Yang...I-I'm cumming...” Ruby says panting as her skin had a light sheen on it from having so much sex, She thrusts her hips wildly as she held onto Yang's thighs, spreading them wider.

“Give it to me, Ruby!~ Cum!~”

The crimsonette gives a few thrusts more than buries herself inside her sister's hot and tight snatch then filling it with hot gooey cum. Yang moans loudly with delight from being filled with her little sister's cum again. Her own orgasm happens from the sensation as her walls squeeze tightly trying to milk her sister for all of her cum. Ruby slumps over into Yang's breasts panting as she starts to pull out but stopped when Yang warps her arms and legs around Ruby keeping her inside.

“Y-Yang...”

“Hehehe Nope! We're staying like this Ruby, you're mine.~”

Ruby blushed then nuzzles Yang's chest trying to hide her face while Yang giggles at her reaction.

_____________________

Prompt: Pyrrha is completely new to sex and is somewhat sheltered. Nora is trying to sweet talk her into having sex and manages to get kisses and groping and a bit of foreplay but when it came to the actual sex, Pyrrha became scared and tried to back out of it. Nora then takes off the kiddie gloves and with some grappling, rapes her.

“Oh...f-fuck Pyrrha.~” Nora moans as she places a hand on the bobbing redhead that giving her one the best blowjobs she ever had.

Pyrrha was on her knees as she was sucking Nora's dick, rolling her tongue over the head as she strokes the shaft. The champion begins to give light kisses up and down the thick rod, showering it with love, making Nora moan from the worshiping Pyrrha was doing to her member.

The two had been together for a few months, the most the couple had done together was lots of kissing, groping, and a bit foreplay too, but tonight Nora wanted a little more.

“Hmm, Pyrrha stop,” Nora asks as she tries not to blow her load to early cause that's for later.

Pyrrha stops and gives Nora a confused look, did she do something wrong. “What's wrong Nora,” She gets up and sits beside Nora. “was it me?”

“No, it's just...well...I want to go further. I want to fuck you.” Nora says but she has a feeling what the answer is.

“Nora...Please, I'm...just not ready, okay. Maybe another time?” Pyrrha said as she gets up to head to the bathroom.

“I thoughts so...”

*BZZZZT!*

“AHHH!” Pyrrha screams as Nora hits her with an electric shock then starts to fall, but before she hits the ground, Nora catches her and places her on the bed.

“N-Nora, W-what are you d-doing?” Pyrrha asks as she tries to lift her head to look at Nora. The shock had rendered her whole body useless.

Nora grabs some rope from under the bed and quickly ties Pyrrha's hands together and to the bedpost then process to undress Pyrrha until she was just in her panties. “Sorry Pyrrha, but I can't wait any longer~”

Nora spreads Pyrrha's leg apart and sees a damp spot on her panties. She reaches down a rubs the spot as Pyrrha tries not to moan from Nora's touch. Nora grabs the helm of Pyrrha's panties and pulls them off.

“No! S-Stop! Please!” Pyrrha begs as Nora lines herself up and gently rubs her cock up and down her slit and over her clit causing her to moan and get wetter.

Nora grinds her member against Pyrrha's hot and wet core, biting her lips. “Oh man if this is what the outside feels like I can't wait to see how it feel inside.~”

Pyrrha's eyes widen as she shakes her head with tears falling down her cheeks. “Nora, please don't do this!”

Nora smiles as she leans down to Pyrrha's ear and slowly pushes herself inside. “Sorry! No can do!” She says in her usual cheery tone as she slams herself inside, tearing through Pyrrha's hymen. Pyrrha's screams were quickly muffed by Nora's lips as she started to pump her hips at a steady pace before breaking the kiss.

“O-Ohh fuck! It's incredible!” Nora moans as she grabs Pyrrha's hips and thrusts faster.

Pyrrha cries as her virginity was taken from her, she sobs and moans as the pain slowly turn to pleasure. After awhile Pyrrha grits her teeth as she felt her first orgasm building. “Nora...stop...please...”

Nora bites her lips as Pyrrha's walls were clenching her tight, she didn't know how long she would last. “So...tight.~” Nora leans down and captures Pyrrha's lips as switches to the mating press position and starts to fuck Pyrrha deeper, the tip of her cock kissing Pyrrha's cervix with each thrust. Pyrrha's body seems to act on it own as she wraps her legs around Nora's waist as they shook, signaling that she was close to cumming.

Nora breaks the kiss a she feels Pyrrha's legs hold closer. “Wow, you must really want this don't cha?~”

“No! I don't...I-I hate this! Ahhh!” Pyrrha tilts her head back and moans loudly as the pleasure was becoming too much for the warrior. She hated herself for feeling any type of pleasure from this but every inch of Nora's length was hitting every right spot inside.

Nora leans down to her lover's ear and whispers. “I'm glad you like this.~ Now get ready cause I'm going to cum soon.~”

Pyrrha's eyes widen as she looks at Nora on fear and shakes her head as she tries to struggle and get away for the crazy redhead. “N-No! Nora, Please it's not safe today! Don't!!”

Nora grins wider as she was getting more turned on by Pyrrha's pleas. “Nope! Now get ready.~” Nora closes her eyes and starts thrusts her hip harder and faster with the intention of cumming inside.

Pyrrha cries out as shockwaves of pleasure crashed throughout her body, hitting her like a bolt of lightning. Her body arches and feeling an explosion and she came all over Nora's cock. Nora moans as Pyrrha's wet wall squeeze her so tight that it sends her over the edge. She pounds her hips faster and harder than bottom out inside the champion filling her with her creamy seed. Pyrrha lets out a sobbing moan as she could feel Nora's cum filling her womb, she would surely be pregnant now. “N-No…No...”

Nora sighs happily as she pulls out then quickly slips Pyrrha's panties back on so it could keep her cum inside. Nora could hear Pyrrha crying but shrugs it off as she and grabs Pyrrha's chin turning her toward her. Hot tears streamed down Pyrrha's face as she sniffles. “Aww don't be so sad. You'll learn to love this! Cause we're going to do this any and every time I want to!”

Pyrrha could only cry as she nods miserably as Nora pecks her lips and skips happily to the bathroom, leaving Pyrrha alone as she sobs.

 

______________________________

Prompt: Weiss catching Winter masturbating. Bonus: Weiss is a dom.

Winter moans as her fingers were plunging in and out of the slick wet core. She was in her room, it was night as the house was quiet so she could get away with this while everyone was sleeping. Her other hand was grabbing one of her breasts, playing with nipples as she pinches them. She was so close to cumming just a little bit more.

Suddenly her door opens and closes quickly making Winter stop and sit up before she could do anything her arms were restrained by glyphs then her legs next. Her arms locked together over her head and legs were open wide leaving her slick flower exposed for the world to see.

“My my dear sister, what a way to find you.~ The great Winter Schnee caught masturbating and moaning like a slut.~”

Winter glares at her sister Weiss, who was grinning like a Cheshire cat as she takes out her scroll and begins to snap a few pictures to save for later. “Weiss...what do think you're doing?”

“Oh just savoring the moment, dear sister,” Weiss says as she changes from camera to video and hits the record button then walks over to her sister's dresser then to her bed and gets on it.

“Weiss, what do you think yo-” Winter was cut off when Weiss lightly brush her thumb over her lips and clit getting a gasp and a moan from the older sister. Weiss didn't say a word as she gently played with Winter's pussy as her finger was slowly getting coated with her sister's arousal.

“Look at you Winter getting wet from your little sister. Hahaha, what a slut!~” Weiss says as she slips a finger inside of Winter's wet cunt.

Winter's moan got louder as Weiss starts to finger her, she bucked her hip when Weiss added another finger then throws her head back when Weiss finds her g-spot. She was close to cumming as moans got louder.  
Weiss could feel Winter's wall clenching tighter around her finger as she getting louder, so loud that Weiss had to stop, getting a whine from Winter.

“W-Why? Why do you stop?” Winter asks, squirming as she was denied her sweet release.

“Cause you making too much noise. Now if you get too loud again I'll tie you up and leave for the rest of the night, got it?.” Weiss said, grinning as Winter nods her head furiously, she must really want to cum.

Weiss slowly pushes her finger back inside her sister, getting a low happy moan from Winter. She moves slowly, picking up the pace after a minute, Winter's legs were shaking as her orgasm was approaching fast, but just before Winter could cum, Weiss stops again.

Winter's eyes widen as she looks down at Weiss shocked. “B-But I didn't make-”

“Beg.”

“W-What?”

“Beg for me to make you cum.~” Weiss says, enjoying the look on Winter's face. She expected Winter's pride to get in the way but was surprised at the answer.

“Please...Weiss...please let me cum...” Winter whimpers as she needed Weiss’ touch.

“My my Winter, you really are a slut aren't you? Well since you asked nicely.~~”

Weiss moves closer in between Winter's legs, then starts to kiss and nibble at her inner thighs, making Winter bite back a loud moan as she bites her lip. Weiss moves her mouth just an inch away from Her sister's wet snatch and blows on her clit, causing Winter's hips to buck. Weiss decides to stop teasing her sister and gives a long lick from bottom to top then sucks on her clit hard before releasing it with a loud pop.

Winter moans and whines as she was very close to cumming. “Please...don't stop...please...”

Weiss smiles as she says one word, “Cum.~” then licks and sucks Winter's pussy at a faster pace.

Winter throws her head back letting out a shaky moan as her body shook with pleasure, cumming intensely, her juices flowing into Weiss’ mouth as she tries not to spill a drop. When Winter finishes cumming the glyphs around her arms and ankles disappeared, letting them fall on the bed as she lays there numb after the mind-blowing orgasm she just had as she breathes heavily and falls asleep. Weiss swallows every drop and sighs happily as she kisses Winter's cheek before leaving Winter on her bed.

“Sleep tight Winter.~”

 

 

_________________________________

Prompt: Kali was thrilled that Blake was back but Blake been avoiding her and when she tried to talk to her Blake would look at the floor and stammer. She became fed up and confronted her in her room. This ends with Blake confessing before running away, but before she could Kali grabbed her wrist and hugged her. Kali doesn't feel the same for Blake but is willing to return some of Blake's love if so that she won't leave them again.

“Let go, Mom!” Blake yells, struggling to get out of her Mother's grip on her wrist.

Kali pulls Blake in her arms and hugs her tightly, as she didn't want to let her out of her sights. “No...I won't...”

Blake struggles and struggles as tries to break from her mother's grip, but soon her struggling begin to lessen as tears started to form in her eyes, she starts to weep as she slumps against her mother.

Kali could only hold her daughter as she thought back to those words Blake told her a few minutes ago. “I love you.” Kali didn't know that Blake felt so strongly about her but she was married.

“I...understand...if you...want me...to leave...”  
Kali's grip tighten around Blake making her gasp. “No...”

“M-Mom?” Blake looks down at her mother, she was surprised by her actions.

Kali looks at Blake, her eyes glazed over a bit. She was remembering when Blake left the first time, the Faunus mother was deeply hurt and saddened when Blake left the last time and now she trying to leave again.

“No...I won't...let you go…”

The way Kali said those words, sent a chill up Blake's spine. Before she could do anything Kali pulls her towards the bed then straddles her waist causing her to blush. “M-Mom! What are you-”

“You're gonna stay here Blake and I'm going to make sure you do.” Kali slowly trails her hand down Blake's exposed abdomen, she admiring how Blake blossomed. Said girl was in shock she wanted her Mother to love her but this felt wrong.

Blake was about to speak when Kali dives down captures Blake's lip on a kiss causing Blake's eyes to nearly pop out of her head. The older Belladonna dominated the kiss as turns the kiss into a French one when her tongue snakes across into Blake's mouth and starts to wrestle with her tongue.  
Blake couldn't help herself as she lets out a small moan when Kali pulls away.

“Will you stay now?”

“W-well...I...I don't know…” Blake was lost for words as she tries to process what happened, but while Blake was distracted, Kali quickly uses one of Blake's ribbons to tie her arms above her head. “Mom!”

“Looks like I'll have to do more.” Kali gives Blake a seductive look as she notices a rather big bulge in her daughter's pants.

Blake's face couldn't get any redder as her own mother began to undo her pants then pulls them off. Blake thought she would love this but she wasn't getting that feeling, it felt wrong. She...she didn't want this! “Wait, Mom stop!” Blake started to struggle, but she could get loose.

Kali didn't want to do this but she had to do this even if she didn't like it. It was the only way to get Blake to stay. She pulls Blake's pants of revealing her hard, throbbing cock. Kali grabs it admiring its size as her hand moves up and down the shaft. This earns a pleasurable hiss from Blake as she was apparently loving the feeling of her mother's hand.

“Does it feel good Blake?”

Blake could only nod as she couldn't deny how great it felt to have her mom stroke her cock. “Y-Yes b-but...”

Kali notices Blake's hesitation and began to worry. Was this not enough for Blake to stay? Kali suddenly has an idea and grimaced at it. She never thought she would have to do something like this, but she had no choice.

Blake continues to struggle with the ribbon to no avail. She sighs then feels an incredible sensation. She looks down to see her mom was going down on her. She couldn't help but moan at the feeling of her mother rough cat-like tongue swirling over the head of her cock, it felt amazing. “O-Oh Mom...ahh!”

Kali blushes with embarrassment, hearing Blake moan cause what she was doing made her feel so...so dirty. Despite this feeling Kali pressed on, she wraps her lips around the thick member and presses her tongue against the underside then bobs her head up and down. She shivers at the taste as it tastes bitter, but she knew she couldn't stop now.

Blake was conflicted, on one hand, she didn't want her mother doing this, but on the other hand, she was living one of her wildest fantasies. She couldn't think properly as the pleasure began to cloud her thoughts.

Kali could feel Blake's cock throbbing in her mouth, she wanted to stop but something inside her made her continue. She starts to move at a faster pace, swirling her tongue around the head, coiling it around the shaft as she took it deeper down her throat. Her vision was hazing over as she uses one of her hands to stroke the rest of the shaft that wasn't in her mouth. This earned more soft moans for Blake as her hips buck from the sensation of Kali's blowjob.

Blake's heartbeat began to get faster, she was starting to pant as she was getting close. She couldn't believe it, her own mother sucking her off. She thought she was dreaming but the pleasure from the skillful blowjob made her think otherwise.

Kali couldn't stop herself as her lust had taken over, she wanted Blake to cum but her true feelings were screaming at her to stop. She feels Blake getting closer as her cock was throbbing more and more. She stops but not of her own mind.

Blake pants heavily as the sensation had stopped. She couldn't say she wasn't disappointed that she didn't get to cum. “Mom...w-why did you...What are you doing!?”

Kali didn't answer as she was undressing, showing off her curvy body. While she was a stay home mother, she did get her exercise while at home. She was busty with a toned waist and thick hips. It was obvious the Kali Belladonna was indeed a sexy woman.

Blake was too mesmerized by her mother's naked body to notice her getting on top her slowly lining her herself up with Blake member. The feeling of something wet and tight snaps her out of it and looks in shock as Kali take her cock to base with ease and starts riding her. Blake tries her hardest to escape her binds, she was already so close to cumming. If she didn't do something she was going to cum inside her own mother!

Kali on the outside was loving how full she was feeling with Blake's cock inside her, every thrust was hitting all the right spots. On the inside, however, Kali was in deep despair of how she let it escalate, it was all her fault.

Blake struggling began to weaken as she was now focusing on not cumming. She grits her teeth as Kali's walls grip her tightly while she was riding her. The squeeze wasn't too tight, no, it was just the right amount that every bounce was incredibly pleasurable. Blake didn't know how long she was going to last. “M-M-Mom! Please! S-Stop! MOM!”

Kali could see Blake losing it, she could feel her daughter's cock throbbing more and more. ‘No No No No! Stop! I can't let her cum inside!!’

Kali's pace quickens giving a boost of pleasure that soon became too much for Blake. Kali looks at Blake and sees tears starting to well up in her eyes. It broke her heart that she was the cause of it.

Blake couldn't hold it anymore, she jerks her head left and right and closes her eyes as tears roll down her cheek. Her toes curl, body tenses as her eyes snap open. “Cumming! I can't stop! I'm sorry! AHHHH!!”

‘NOOOO!’ Kali screams internally, as she drops her hip one last time. She gains control of her body but is hit with such overwhelming pleasure that she locks up and cum herself hard. “OHHHHH!”

Blake's cock throbs rapidly as she sends burst after burst of cum inside her mother's pussy, filling her up with her potent seed. Kali cries out in pleasure and sadness as she cums again from being filled by her daughter. She shutters as she slums forward on top of Blake. The mother and daughter lay next to each other in silence, both not moving. After a while sobbing could be heard coming from Blake. Kali props herself up on her elbows to look at Blake. Her heart wretches seeing the teary-eyed girl. “B-Blake I-”

“I'm sorry…”

Kali couldn't and didn't stop the tears that started to form in her eyes. She sobs as she lays on Blake's chest. Blake wraps her arms around her mother. They didn't know what to do as they laid together but knew what's done is done. A few minutes later the two were up and sit beside each other. Both were having a small moment of peace together, Kali had her arms around Blake and nuzzles her neck. It was a way for them to comfort each other.

“Mom...I'm-”

“Shhh, it's okay baby it not your fault. If anything it's mine.”

Blake doesn't say anything else just cuddles closer. She closes her eyes only form them to snap open. “Mom?”

“Hmm?”

“Will you get pregnant?”

“...”

Kali just holds Blake tighter as she purrs to calm her daughter worries. Truthfully she didn't know either whether she would be or not. She hoped for the latter as Blake did cum lot.

“Don't worry sweetie.”

“...O-Okay…”  
________________________________

Prompt: This happens around when Winter was about to leave for the army. Weiss really didn't want Winter to leave, but no matter how she pleaded, Winter wouldn't change her mind. In a fit of desperation Weiss came up with a crazy idea: if Winter is leaving anyway, she may as well take a piece of Weiss with her! So after tracking her monthly cycle, she drugs Winter and spends all night ensuring that Winter will have Little Weiss with her.

Winter groans as she throws up into the toilet for like the third time this week. Every time in the morning or evening, she would have to excuse herself jet to the nearest restroom to throw up. It had only been two months since she left her family, more importantly, her little sister Weiss, who was practically begging her to stay but on the day of her departure, Weiss was calm and even smiling as she says goodbye.

“Oh Oum...Why!? Why is this happening?! I'm supposed to be training but this sickness...” Winter stops to throw up into the toilet again, she sighs when she feels the sickness fade away for now.

“This is ridiculous I can't be beaten by some sickness, I am Winter Schnee, a proud officer of the Atlassian Army!”

*Three months later...*

“What?!!” Winter shouted as she sat in the Menagerie post, had been assigned here after her sickness got worse. So she was sent here to work and relax from the main base.

“You heard me, Winter. You're pregnant.” General Ironwood said from a screen projection. “And as unfortunate as it is I have to discharge you after you've had your child.”

“But...but Commander I-”

“No buts! I don't want to do this Winter, trust me don't but your going to have a child and I can't let you fight. No matter how much I don't want to lose my best agent,” Ironwood pauses, letting what he said sink in then continues. “Now, when you have your child you're going to be immediately shipped back to Atlas to your family...”

Winter was lost for words, she couldn't counter anything her commander said. She felt all her dreams of being away from her accursed family, save for Weiss, shatter in an instant. She was going to be back in her father's grip...again…

Winter hangs her head as she could feel tears coming. “Is that all...Sir..”

Ironwood opens his mouth but just sighs. “No...that'll be all...Win-”

Winter cut the connection as she walks slowly back to her bed. Tears falling as she sobs into her pillow.

*Three months later…*

Winter sighs as she sits on the porch of one of Menagerie’s hospitals in a rocking chair. She was now eight months pregnant, her belly sticking out as she rocks back and forth. When news of Winter being pregnant got out, Jacques wanted her back asap but was stopped by Ironwood to much of Winter's thanks. It took her a week to get over the fact that she was being sent home again but she got over it. During that time she gotta call from Weiss, who was very happy to know that she was pregnant for some reason but she just brushes it off. It was weird that when Weiss talked the baby would kick sometimes, very weird…

 

*two months later…*

Winter sigh sadly as she rides in the back of a car, she could see the Schnee Manor in the distance. Suddenly some babbling catches her attention as she looks down sweetly at her one-month baby girl, Blanca Schnee, Winter was incredibly surprised that her daughter was almost a spitting image of her and Weiss. She was always suspicious of how she got pregnant in the first place.

“We're almost to the manor, Miss Schnee.” Her driver called out knocking out her train of thought.

“O-Oh thank you,” Winter says as she cradles her bundle of joy in her arms.

After five minutes, Winter sees her family outside waiting for her. She was surprised to see her mother out here, mostly because she was always drinking in the garden

When the car stops, Winter smiles at Klein who opens the door, she always liked to small pudgy man. He's such a sweet man.

“Thank you, Klein,” Winter says, stepping out of the car.

“It's my pleasure, Ma’am,” Klein says with a bow.

Winter is greeted by the rest of her family, A sweet one by Weiss, a loved one by her mother, and just a nod from Jacques and Whitley. After a short greeting, Jacques drags Whitley along for a business venture across continents to Vale as the rest of the family heads inside the manor.

* a few hours later…*

Winter gently brushes her sleeping child's cheek as she watches her sleep inside her crib. She was dress in a light blue nightgown and preparing for bed.

Suddenly a soft knock could be heard then a voice. “Winter, it's me, Weiss, may I come in?”

“Of course.” Winter calls out but not loud enough to wake Blanca.

Weiss enters the room with her scroll and walks over to the crib and coos at the baby.

Winter smiles as she walks over and sits on her bed. “So what brings you here Weiss?”

Weiss turns and looks at Winter with a smirk on her face. “Oh nothing, just checking to see how My child is doing...”

Winter's smile falters for second but she giggles at Weiss's joke. “Hehehe good one sis but really why are you here?” Winter felt something was wrong as Weiss still smirks and shakes her head.

“Oh Winter, I wasn't joking. She is my child.”

Before Winter could say anything, Weiss tosses her scroll at her. She catches it and notices that there was a video on it ready to play.

“Weiss what is-”

“Watch it.”

Winter furrows her brow but looks at the video, wondering what could be so important about? She sighs then hits play and watches.

(Video 1: Drugging)

The camera is dark before a small light came up showing Weiss in her room and standing in front of the camera with a small pill tablet in her hand and then a glass of water in the other. Weiss drops the pill in water, it dissolves quickly leaving nothing there, not even a haze just clear water. Weiss grins as she winks a the camera then cuts it off.

(End video.)

Winter was confused at what she just watched and was about to ask, when it hit her, the glass of water in the video...was the same one Weiss gave before she left for the Atlas Military a few days later…

“Weiss...w-what did you-”

“I told you, we would Always be together, my dear sister.~” Weiss says as turns to Winter with a crazed look in her eyes. “Look at the next video...”

Winter's body shook at the look Weiss was giving her but looks at the scroll again and swipes left to another video then hits play.

(Video 2: Impregnation)

When the camera came back on it shows Winter asleep in her bed and the empty glass on her nightstand. Soon Weiss came in view and waves at the camera.

“Hello Winter from the future! If watching this then I guess you're back home to me! Hehehe well enough talk time for the show.~”

Weiss undresses taking off her nightgown, leaving her naked, showing off her petite body and hard cock as she strokes it. She walks over and bounces on the bed without waking Winter as she slept soundly. The younger sister grins as pulls the blankets away and licks her lips as she pulls up Winter's nightgown, showing that she was just in her panties.

“No top? How naughty of you sister.~”

Weiss slips off her sister's panties then spreads Winter's leg apart and leans down then gives a long lick up her slit. Winter moans in her sleep but doesn't wake as she breathing gets huskier. Weiss continues to lick and swirl her tongue all over Winter's pussy with the occasional suck of her clit until she was properly wet enough. Weiss pulls away licking her lips as she lines herself up and slowly pushes her cock inside, she feels a barrier in the way but pushes through fully inside taking both Winter's virginity and hers too. Weiss moans softly as she pumps her hip, Winter moans too as she stays asleep. Weiss moans at how wet and tight her sister's snatch was, it felt incredible! After several minutes, Weiss had Winter's legs on her shoulders as she pounded away. She moves to a position that she looked upon the Dustnet as the mating press, it was the best position to do besides missionary if you wanted to impregnate someone. Winter's legs dangled in the air as Weiss fucks Winter harder and deeper, Weiss's face in between her older sister's wonderful breasts. Weiss could feel herself getting closer she picks up the pace going faster, she moans loudly as she slams her hips down, burying her cock deep inside and releases thick ropes of cum into her sister's pussy and womb. Weiss stays inside of Winter as she finishes cumming then pulls out and quickly slips the panties back on. She pulls Winter's nightgown back down and leans up and kisses her lips before covering her up and hopping off the bed to the camera and winks at the recording stops

(End video)

Winter was shakes as drops the scroll, she hears footsteps and sees Weiss walk over to her. “W-Why? Why would you do this?”

Weiss stops and thinks then smiles at her. “Because I love you, Winter.”

Winter's eyes widen as she got up and was shaking with anger. “Love! What kind of-”

“Shhhhhh!” Weiss says, putting a finger to hers and Winter's lips “You're going to wake the baby.”

Winter's anger deflated a bit as she glances over to the crib then back at Weiss.

“Oh come on, Winter. I only did this to protect you.” Weiss says as she picks up her scroll

“I'm a big girl Weiss I can take care of myself,” Winter says, scoffing at the answer.

“Hmph, Well you shouldn't have tried to leave me,” Weiss says with anger.

“Weiss, I'm no-”

“No! I refuse to be left alone here!”

Winter's eyes widen as Weiss got closer to her eventually she fell back onto the bed. The look in Weiss's eyes, they were filled with love and obsession as she gets closer.

“You should've never tried to leave me, Winter, now you're all mine.~” Weiss said with a crazed look on her face

Winter was starting to get terrified as she tries to back away, she didn't want this. Tears began to fall as she realizes she has nowhere to go. She honorably discharged and couldn't come back for another year but even with that, she had a child to take care of.

“Don't worry Winter, I'll be a good father...to both are children.~”

Winter's eyes widen as she sees Weiss undresses, revealing her nude body. Winter turns and tries to crawl over the bed but suddenly feels weak and tired as she lays on her front.

“Ah, finally the drug kicked in,” Weiss says lifting Winter's nightgown, showing her Winter’s panty covered ass. “So big.~”

Winter could feel tears form as Weiss leans over and kisses her neck. “W-Why? I just wanted to escape Jacques. So why force me to come back?”

Weiss smiles as she plants kisses down Winter's back, causing her to moan softly. “Oh don't worry about him, both Whitley and Jacques are probably in the ocean somewhere between here and Vale.”

Winter was about to question what she meant about that but cut off by her own moans as Weiss rubs her slit through her panties. Weiss moves them to the side as she kisses Winter's lower lips, said girl moaned shamefully into her sheets as Weiss pushes her tongue inside, licking her deeper.

Weiss pulls away an rubs the tip of her cock up and down Winter's folds, making the elder Schnee whimper as she got wet with arousal. “Don't worry big sister we'll be Very happy family.~”

Winter could do nothing but nod and accept her fate, at least she wouldn't have to worry about her father anymore. She moans as Weiss slowly enters her until she was fully inside. “Y-You'd better be right...”

Weiss grins as she slowly pumps her hips “I am. I love you, Winter, always and forever.”  
Winter moans as she prepares herself to bear another one of her sister's children. Every inch of girl-cock hitting just the right spots inside her, sending waves of pleasure through her body. ‘Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad...’

__________________________________

2) Coco signing Velvet up, without her knowledge, to be the "model" for Glynda's anatomy/sex ed class. Your choice on whether that just means showing off or whether it means she has to give a "practical demonstration" on someone else.

 

Prompt:

“U-Umm M-Miss Goodwitch? Why do I have to be the demonstration?” Velvet asks, she stood in for if hundreds of her classmates in her birthday suit. She ordered not to cover up so everyone got a good look at her. Her body was curvy, lean, and firm; she had C-cup breasts and a plump ass.

It clear by the number of erections and lustful looks that Velvet's male classmates were sporting, that they were waiting for a chance to get her. She hoped that it was just a demonstration.

Unfortunately, hope was not on her side today.

Glynda sighs as she pushes up her glasses. “Well, Miss Scarlatina, you can thank your team leader for signing you up.”

Velvet's eyes widen as she shoots Coco a look of betrayal while said girl was grinning ear to ear. “Coco?! Wh-” Velvet was interrupted by Prof. Goodwitch.

“Okay, that's enough chatter. Now let's begin, who would like to help demonstrate spit roasting?”

Velvet felt herself begin hovered in the air by the teacher and tries to struggle as she watches a few dozen hands raise up high at the opportunity to use her body. “Wait! I didn't wan-” Velvet stops what's she saying when Glynda gives her a harsh glare.

“That's enough out of you! Now...let's see...Ah! Mr.Daichi and Mr.Alistair, come down here.” sounds of groans of disappointment filled the room as Velvet's teammates made their way down.

Velvet could only look at them with shock and hurt in her eyes.

“How would like her?” Glynda asks the two.

“On her hands and knees...” Fox starts to say, unbuckling his pants.

“Where she belongs...” Yatsuhashi finishes, drop his pants and strokes his cock.

Velvet could do nothing as she was put on the ground like they asked, she whimpers when she sees Fox get on his knees and points his throbbing member toward her.

“Open your mouth..” the tone in his voice told her he was serious.

“Please! Don't do this-GRLK!!” Velvet's plea was quickly shut down as Fox shoves his thick member into her mouth.

Fox grabs a hold of ears using them as handlebars as he thrusts his hips, causing Velvet to cough and gag all over his cock. Not wanting to be left out, Yatsuhashi gets down on one knee and lines himself up with Velvet's pussy. He enters slowly then shoves himself inside causing Velvet to screams which makes Fox groan in pleasure. The duo began to use Velvet as their personal fuck toy. Fox groans at how tight and warm Velvet's throat was as his ball sack hits her chin with every thrust. Yatsuhashi grunts as he pounds away at Velvet's pussy, the tip of his cock kissed Velvet's cervix as her thrusts harder.

“Now students, please take photos and videos for studying later as you will be quizzed on this subject,” Glynda said as she watches.

Tears streamed down Velvet's cheeks as all of the class took out their scrolls and recorded or snapped pictures of her. She closes her eyes, wishing that she was somewhere else but here. Despite Fox holding her ears, she could hear what everyone was saying.

“Dude, I can't wait to get a that!”

“Look at her take it all!”

“What a fucking slut!”

“Well, she is a rabbit faunus...”

“Such slutty bunny!~”

“I wonder if she'll get pregnant by this?”

Velvet's eyes snap open as she remembered that today wasn't as safe day! She struggles to move as she felt the boys pick up the pace, signaling that they were close.

“Boys, hurry up and finish please, this class is almost over,” Glynda say looking at her tablet.

“Swallow...it...bitch!” Fox says, thrusting a few more times before slamming his cock down her throat, cumming into her stomach. Velvet's face was pushed right into Fox’s pelvis as she was forced to swallow it gulping down every drop otherwise she would choke. She weakly hits his thighs as she couldn't breathe. Fox groans with relief as he finally pulls away, Velvet coughs as she tries to breathe and moans shamefully as her pussy got wetter from the rough fucking.

Y-Yatsu...p-please...pull out! Please it not safe today! Velvet begs between moans as Yatsuhashi seen to get faster and harder with his thrusts. The giant grabs Velvet's ears and pulls her back, making her scream in pain, then leans down and whispers to her.

“No, now prepare to bear my child…” Yatsuhashi forces Velvet's head down and her ass up, holding her down as he fucks her like a bitch in heat. After a few more minutes of pounding Velvet's tight snatch, Yatsuhashi buries himself inside and unleashes a gallon of hot and sticky cum with every throb of thick member filling her pussy up so much that it to overflows down her thighs. Velvet sobs as she could feel cum in her womb, she would definitely be pregnant after this.

Sudden the sound of the bell rang, students began to fix themselves up as some got ready for lunch while others took a few more pictures. Yatsuhashi pulls out and grabs his pants as he and Fox leaving a broken and crying Velvet on the floor without a care, up in the higher seats in the back, Coco sighs as the show was over, she pulls her hand out of her pants, showing her fingers glistening with her juices as she licks them clean. She hits the stop button on her scroll and saves it for later then gets up and heads out the door.

“Alright, time to eat! All of that sex made me hungry~”

__________________________________

Prompt: Raven agreeing to let Yang have the Relic... if she does something for her.

Yang couldn't believe what she has gotten herself into with her mother, she was currently on the ground staring at her mother's pussy, as Raven was standing over her.

“I still can't believe I'm- Mmph!!”

“Mmm...less talking more tongue.~” Raven says as she grinds her ass against her daughter's mouth.

Yang reluctantly slips her tongue out and starts licking, she gives a long and slow lick of her mother's puckered hole, making the older woman gasp in pleasure. She swirls her tongue around the outside before slipping it inside licking deeper.

“Mmm~... Yeah...just like...that.~” Raven moans, she loving how good a job Yang was doing. “keep going don't stop.~”

Yang didn't as she uses one hand to hold Raven in place as she quickens the pace of her tongue trying to make her mother cum.

Raven is surprised that Yang was getting into this, she was sure her daughter wasn't into to incest but her actions were very different than what she says. The spring maiden lifts her hips and looks back at Yang with a smirk on her face. “Hmm you know Yang, if I didn't know any better I'd say to you're enjoying this aren't you?~”

“N-No! I-I'm just doing then for Relic that's all!” Yang's cheeks were burning with embarrassment as she looks away and only gets redder from hearing Raven chuckle. “Can we just get on with this?!”

“Hehehe so eager.~” Raven giggles before yelping in surprise when Yang shoves her forward so that her ass was high and her head was down.

Yang decides to speed up the process and slowly slips two fingers inside her mother's backdoor with she starts to lick her mother's wet pussy.

Raven moans as Yang takes control, she'd only let her do this and was getting excited from it. She feels Yang start to finger her ass as she eats her out, doubling the pleasure. “Fuck yeah that's the way!~”

Yang adds another finger as she licks up and down Raven's slit then slips her tongue inside, swirling it around then sucks her clit next. She was determined to make her mother cum and she wouldn't have to wait long.

Raven cries out as she cums all over Yang's face, making said girl flinch back in surprise but continues to laps up as much of her mother's love juices as she could to make sure she did a good job.

“Fuck...Yang...didn't think you had it in ya...” Raven pants and says between breaths, she was impressed, no one ever made her cum that hard not since Tai. ‘Well, she is his daughter...’

After a while the two get up, Yang wipes her mother's cum away and Raven get dressed. The two look at each other for a minute or two before Raven sighs.

“Okay, as promised I'll let you have the Relic,” Raven says as she turns around. “The doors open so it's all yours.”

“Will I...see you again?”

Raven turns and looks at Yang with a surprised look on her face. “What?”

Yang blushes as she looks away, bashfully rubbing the back of her head. “Look, I know we got off on the wrong foot but...I'd...like...to have...more moments like this...b-but I mean just talking not this!”

Raven smirks as she gives Yang a smug look. “Oh, so you did like it?~”

“S-S-Shut up!” Yang turns away embarrassed she said anything. She suddenly feels a pair of lips touch her cheek causing her to jump. The buxom blonde was so caught off by the kiss that she almost didn't notice Raven leaving through her portal.

Raven looks at Yang and smiles. “I'll see ya later...Little Dragon.~” She walks through the portal then it closes instantly behind her.

Yang sighs as she turns and walks to the door, she couldn't help but blush when her mom said her nickname. “It's not like I like it or anything...”

 

 

________________________________

Prompt: Ruby was in the school of her dream, but with two years missing from her education she's is finding it next to impossible to keep up with her schoolwork without giving up sleep. Yang found her crying in the closet after she failed to meet her team in the library after her fifth dentition from oversleeping from cramming. Yang whips out her tried and true method of smoothing Ruby, her breasts. Blake and Weiss came to check up on Ruby as well and came upon Yang breastfeeding her own sister on Blake's bed!

“Ruby!?” Yang was shocked to see her sister in their closet on the floor. She hears Ruby sniffle and is immediately alarmed as she kneads down to her sister. “What's wrong?”

Ruby turns to her older sister as she tries to wipes the tears from her eyes, but they keep falling. “I-It's the pressure...I-I can't…It's too...”

Yang didn't need to hear another word, she picks up Ruby, who immediately wraps her arms and legs around her. The buxom blonde carry her sister over to Blake's bed since it would too much of a hassle to get to hers and sits down. “there, there...it's okay...I'm here now...”

Ruby's tears continue to fall but not as much as before, she sniffles and snuggles into Yang's chest.

Yang smiles as she pushes Ruby back a bit and starts to undo her blazer first then her white button-up shirt. She unhooks her bra and tosses it away. Before Ruby could say anything Yang pulls her into a hug, pressing her face into her breasts, smothering her a bit. Ruby nuzzles them little as she hugs back. The sisters sat there together, Yang feels Ruby lays more against her, she could tell that her sister was calming down and getting tired. The buxom blonde smiles as she gets ready to help Ruby calm down some more.

Meanwhile, Weiss and Blake were walking back to the dorm room together, they figured that Yang may have already found Ruby as they all split up to find her and had no luck.

“I swear that dolt needs to stop worrying us so much,” Weiss says as they turn the corner.

“Weiss, she's two years younger than us, you can't expect her to take on everything can you?” Blake responds.

“I...guess so,” Weiss says as the duo makes it to their dorm. She opens the door and walks in. “Yang, have you found your...sis…..”

Blake walks in after only to bump into Weiss before she can ask why Weiss just stopped her eyes trail over to her bed and slowly widen.

The monochrome duo watches as Yang was sitting on Blake's bed with Ruby in her lap, but that wasn't the reason they were staring. It was that Ruby was suckling Yang's breasts as if she were a baby.

“Oh, hey guys what-”

“WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!!!”

Yang flinches from Weiss raising her voice and Ruby is startled by it. She looks around, her eyes low as she had almost fallen asleep.  
“Mmm...what's going on?”

“Ruby, what are you doing?” Blake asks as Weiss as steaming so hard you could almost see steam coming out her ears.

Ruby looks over at Blake, her eyes drift down to Blake's chest before going back up to her eyes. “Sucking Yang's breasts.”

Yang stiffened a laugh as Weiss and Blake both were sporting a heavy blush on there faces from Ruby's bluntness.

“W-Why?” Weiss stammers as she tries to make sense of all this.

Ruby just shrugs and goes back to Yang's luscious mounds and sucking them again. Yang does a good job at hiding the fact that she was enjoying this as she bites her lip to suppress a moan.

“Well since Ruby isn't talking, Yang?” Blake decides to ask her partner.

Yang seems to think for a moment before saying anything. “Well for the short version. It's a way to calm Ruby down when she very stressed, I've done it many times before we came to Beacon.”

Weiss shakes her head and sighs as she accepts the answer and just walks over to her bed lays down. Blake shrugs and also go to her bed but sits by the sisters, curious about them.

Yang scoots over a bit for Blake and smiles at her. She noticed Blake staring and smirks then leans over to her partner. “You can help calm her down too ya know.~”

Blake blushes hard making Yang snicker for a minute but nearly drops Ruby at the cat Faunus’s next words.

“If it’s alright with you.~”

 

_________________________________

Prompt: Literally just "Ilia casually fucking Sun and loving their dick but being adamant that they like women only"

“You know...ngh...you don't have to...fuck...do this?” Sun says as he looks down at Ilia who was currently on her knees, lips wrapped around his cock as she bobs her head back and forth.

Ilia looks up at Sun then takes his cock out with a pop and strokes it. “Look I still feel bad about shocking you so let me do this.”

“But Ilia- Gah!” Sun was about to argue but was stopped when Ilia tightens her grip on his member.

“Sun, shut up and let me suck your dick.”

Sun raises his hands and put them behind his head. “Okay.”

Ilia smirks as she gets back to blowing Sun. She gives a long lick from the base to the tip then she cradles his balls in her hand gently and massages them. She strokes his shaft while swirling her tongue around the head then sucking it a few times.

“Holy fuck Ilia, are you sure you're a lesbian?” Sun was blown away by Ilia’s skill at giving head. If she was going to keep this up maybe he should let Ilia apology.

Ilia give him a small glare as keeps stroking. Yes, just cause I'm doing this doesn't mean I’m straight. I still like girls.

“Okay.”

Ilia gets backs work as she places the head his cock into her mouth and sucks on it softly. She lessens her grip around the shaft and strokes it gently. Earning few groans from Sun as never had such a skillful blowjob before.

“Damn, I'm gonna cum soon,” Sun said, struggling not to cum and hold out longer.

Ilia pulls back and smirks as she slowly strokes his throbbing cock faster then says with a seductive voice. “But Sun don't you want to cum...all...over...my…face.~”

Sun make the mistake of look at Ilia as he was on the verge of cumming. She looked at him with the tip of his cock on her tongue. Sun throws his head back as his cock throbbed several times releasing thick ropes of cum all over Ilia's face.

Ilia gasps and moans as hot, sticky cum covered her face. She wraps her lips around the head and sucks gently, trying to get any cum left. Sun hisses since his member was sensitive now but thanks to Ilia's gentle treatment he was rock hard again. “G-Geez Ilia I need a minute.”

Ilia uses her long tongue to lick some cum off her face and moans. ‘Mmm Tasty...’ She gets up and pulls Sun to the guest room bed pushes him onto it before getting on top of him straddling his waist.

Before Sun could say anything Illa takes off her shorts, he could see she was very aroused since her pussy and inner thighs were slick with her arousal. “Whoa whoa wait! Are sure you're a-”

“Yes! I'm still apologizing so shut up and enjoy!” Ilia shouts as she grabs his harden member and lines up with it before slowly sinking down. “F-Fuck Sun, you're really big!”

Sun was unable to respond as he was gritting his teeth at how tight Ilia was. “Holy...hell you're....tight.”

“Sh-shut up!” Ilia said as fully sinks down to the base. She never felt so so full in her life! After a minute or two, she puts her hands on Sun's chest and lifts her hips up and down slowly getting used to his size. Sun groans as the pleasure slowly started to build up, she possibly one of the tightest girls her every fucked.

Soon Ilia began to ride Sun faster as threw her head back and moaned. ‘S-Shit I never thought sex with a guy would be this good...’

Sun grabs her hips and meets her thrust with his own, making Ilia moan louder. Sun grins at Ilia's moan as it was a sign that he doing a good job. Sun decides to take control and flips them over so he on top causing Ilia to yelp from the sudden change in positions.

Ilia looks up at Sun and sees he's grinning at her which made her blush a little. “W-What?”

“Are you sure you're a lesbian?” Sun asked as.he slowly thrusts his hips, making Ilia moan.

“Y-Yes! Now just fuck me dammit!”

Sun was happy to grant that request, as he lifts Ilia's toned legs onto his shoulders and starts to pound her mercilessly. Ilia lets out an eager moan as she squirms in pleasure under Sun as he pounds her tight pussy.

“S-Sun...”

“Yeah?”

“Kiss me.”

“What!? I thought you were-”

“Just shut and kiss me!”

Sun had to switch it up as they slip into the position known as the mating press. He presses his body against her as his cock is pushed deeper inside Ilia. He cups her cheek and kisses her softly as he thrusts deeper.

‘A-Ahhh he's so deep! This is amazing and he not a bad kisser too...but Still like women.’ Ilia thought as she moans into the soft kiss.

Sun breaks the kiss and pants as he feels Ilia's walls squeeze him tighter. He looks down at Ilia who was moaning passionately under him. “Ilia...gonna cum...”

Ilia looks up at Sun then reached up and cups his cheek. “N-Not inside p-please. Outside...”

Sun nods as he fucks her more hard making Ilia scream as she came hard around his thick rod trying to milk him of his cum. He grits his teeth trying not to cum right then and there. After a few more thrusts Sun pulls out and strokes his cock. Ilia surprises him by getting up and moving his hands away, she grabs his thick dick and looks up at him with her tongue out as she strokes him faster.

“Cum Sun, I want your cum all over my face!”

“S-Shit...” Sun's breathing picks up at such a sexy sight before him. He throws his head back and groans loudly at Ilia gasp and moan from the thick ropes of cum lands in her face and tongue. She lets out a pleased moan as using her tongue to clean Sun's cock then her face, she giggles at Sun bewildered expression.

“Hehehe what?”

“Damn girl, you sure-”

“Yes!!”

___________________________________

 

Prompt: When Ruby left on what felt like a fool's errand, Yang felt betrayed. Ruby is family but when Yang needed her family the most (especially when she was lashing out), Ruby just left her behind. When she finally Saw Ruby again, she pretended to be happy to see her and told the others that she needs a sis to sis talk by themselves. As soon as Yang locked the door behind her, she extracted her revenge on Ruby. (non-con, possible impregnation, maybe more)

Ruby gasps and steps back as Yang locks the door and turns to back her. Yang's eyes burning red and angry look on her face “How dare you…”

Ruby flinches at the anger in Yang's voice. “W-What you m-mean?”

Yang steps closer as she clenches her fist tightly, she closes her eyes takes a deep breath and exhales before speaking. “You left me...alone….”

“Yang I needed t-”

“NO! You left me when I needed you! I thought we were family!”

“We are fam-Gahhh!”

Before Ruby could utter another word, Yang grabs her then rips her corset, releasing Ruby's breasts for all to see.

“Yang!? What are you-”

“Shut up! It's time to make for lost time.”

Yang roughly grabs Ruby by her hair and forces her to the floor. Ruby cries out in pain but Yang pays no mind to it as she uses one hand to unbuckle her pants.

Ruby hears Yang and looks up in fear as Yang pulls out her big throbbing cock, it was as thick as a soda can and nine inches long. “Wait Ya-GLK!!”

Yang quickly shoves her cock into Ruby's mouth as she was trying to speak, there was a bit of resistance but she was able to fit all of it inside. Yang places two hands on top of Ruby's head and starts thrusting. The sounds of Ruby's gagging filled the room as the young girl tries to breathe from the rough throat fucking.

Yang moans from the feeling of Ruby's throat tightening around her cock, she would do this all day if she could, but the pleasure was starting to get a bit too much for her. “F-Fuck Y-Yesss!” Yang holds Ruby down to the base of her cock, her lips kissing her pelvis.

Ruby frantically hits Yang's thighs as she couldn't breathe cause of Yang's thick bitch breaker lodged down her throat. Her vision began to blur and everything started to go dark as she couldn't lift her arms.

Yang felt Ruby stop struggling and looks down to see Ruby and the verge of passing out. “Oh oops” Yang shoves Ruby off her cock onto the floor uncaringly.

Ruby gasps loudly and coughs hard as she tries to regain some air into her lungs. “Yang...please...I...I'm...s-sorry...” Ruby pants and cough between words.

“You think that makes it all better!?” Yang's anger was reignited as she gets on her knees and roughly grabs Ruby's leg pull her toward her. Ruby yelps as Yang forces her legs open and rips her panties away then lines her cock up with her pussy. “I'll teach you a lesson for leaving me. I'm gonna make sure you never leave me again!”

Ruby squirms and tries to break away but Yang grip was too hard. She starts to cry as Yang presses her tip against her pussy. “P-Please...Y-Yang don-” Her pleas fell on deaf ears as Yang slams herself inside. Ruby was about to scream as Yang rips through her hymen but is cut off when Yang wraps her hand around her throat and starts thrusting hard and fast, not caring if Ruby had any time to adjust.

“Gods, it's so tight! Why didn't I do this earlier?!” Yang was having the time of her life. Her cock was ramming against Ruby's cervix as she molded her little sister's pussy in the shape of her cock. The pleasure was incredible as she felt Ruby's pussy squeeze her tightly.

Yang lessens her hold on Ruby's throat, said girl was coughing and moaning as she tries to breathe. Ruby's eyes roll up as pleasure hit her body like one Yang's punches as she came all over Yang's member.

Yang grit her teeth as she fucks Ruby harder, her thrusts were starting to hurt Ruby as she chokes out a painful moan.  
“Ahh...Yang! Please! It's t-too m-much!”

“Shut...up...and...bear...my...Child!!” Yang roared as she slams her cock passed Ruby's cervix and send thick ropes of cum inside Ruby's womb.

Ruby eyes widen and her mouth was open in a silent scream as the feeling of deep penetration and cum filling her womb was too much for the poor girl as passes out.

Yang pants as she pulls out and gets up the wipes it off with Ruby's cloak before putting it away and leaving the room.

________________________________


	2. Tumblr Prompts!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts from my Tumblr page.

Nora getting her fat ass pounded by Blake’s fat futa cock for disturbing her reading. (Hardcore anal, mindbreaking)

Blake has had enough of Nora, she was always disturbing her reading time. Everywhere she went Nora would pop up, she couldn't catch a break. So Blake decides to handle this the hard way.

“Blake? Blaaake?!~ Where are you?” Nora yells as she was searching for Blake, when she got to the courtyard she notices Blake running towards the forests that were outside of Beacon. 

“Oh there she is!” Nora shouts as she takes off after her.

Blake looks behind her and sees Nora running after her. She smirks as she looks ahead and keeps heading deeper into the forest with Nora following.

Nora was keeping up with Blake a good few minutes until she lost sight of her. “Aww where'd she go...” Nora pouts as walks into a small open area of the forest.

Suddenly a pair of arms wrap around Nora's head, one around her neck putting her in a chokehold and before she could struggle the other presses a damp white cloth against her mouth that smell funny to her. In almost an instant Nora falls unconscious with her attacker smirking.

*******  
After a while Nora starts to come to and notices she's still in the forest, but when tries to move she realizes she can't. Nora looks down to see that her arms and legs were tied together.

“H-Hey what's the big idea?” Nora says as she struggles against the ropes but with no luck.

“Oh you're awake, well that was fast its only been an hour.” 

Nora looks around and sees Blake sitting on a tree branch reading a book.

“Blake? What's going on and why am I tied up!?” Nora asks as she tries again to break free.

“Oh I'm gonna teach you lesson about personal space.” Blake said as she closes her book then hops out of the tree.

Nora ties to squirm herself away but didn't get far as Blake grabs her skirt flips it up showing her pink panties. “W-What are you gonna do?”  
Suddenly Nora feels something thick and long resting between her cheeks making the girl blush hard. “B-Blake...”

Blake grins as she rips off Nora's panties and lines herself up with Nora's ass and starts hotdogging. Nora tries to keep herself from moan as Blake grinds her thick cock between her ass cheeks making her get wet. Blake bites her lip, she was gonna enjoying this so much. She strokes her cock getting it slick with her precum then presses the tip against Nora's rosebud. Nora start struggle out fear cause she never had anything so enter her ass.

“B-Blake w-wait I'm so- AHHH!!” 

“F-Fuck its so tight..” Blake said as slam herself deep inside Nora ass, she didn't wait for Nora to get used to it as she thrusts hard and fast. Nora cries out in pain as Blake fucks her hard, she wanted to hate this but her body was betraying her, her pussy was getting wetter from Blake fuck her so hard, before she knew she was cumming. Blake moans as Nora's ass suddenly git tighter.

“Oh fuck yeah! I can tell you're loving this aren't you?” Blake said with grin as she picks up the pace, Nora starts to scream but this time in pleasure.

“I-I-I don't...d-don't...I-I-NNNGGHHH!!” 

As Nora came again her mind slowly starts turning to mush with only one thing on her mind. Being fucked by Blake and her big cock, she wanted more then for Blake make her cum again and again and again! 

Blake throws her head back and moans loudly as she slams and hilts her cock deep in Nora's ass. She unloads what felt like gallons of thick creamy cum in Nora's ass, causing Nora's eyes to roll up in her head as she screams loudly, her pussy squirts her juices all down her thighs as ahe came hard. After as minute Blake pulls out panting as she admires her work. Nora was panting with pleasure drunk look on her face.

“Ah...ha...ha that was great Nora...Nora?”

“Agai..Again..more..gimme cock..more cock...”

Blake raises an eyebrow, she couldn't have don't that much damage...right?

“Uhhh Nora?”

“Cock?”

And with that response Blake realizes that she may have went too far...

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sienna fucking Eve to be her pet after her fail cupe,( hanging from thr cealing, futa ,rough face fucking,anal, spanking, mindbreaking, impregnate)

The sounds of coughing and gagging echo around the room as Sienna was personally dealing with her traitorous pet, Eve Taurus, for trying to overthrow her. Unfortunately for Eve her people were loyal to her to alone. The human seeing that Eve's cope failed fled before he could be captured.

“GLK! GLRK!! SHLK!! MNFH!!” 

Sienna growls in pleasure as she enjoys the sound Eve choking on her fat cock. The traitor was strung up in the air hanging from the ceiling, her arms behind her back and legs spread wide, body facing towards the floor, giving Sienna perfect access to all three of her holes. She now was enjoying Eve's hot, wet mouth, her throat squeezing just right as she fucked it.

“Mmm...fuck...here I Cum Eve!!” Sienna announces as she hilts her dick in Eve throat sending thick ropes of cum into her stomach.

“MNFH!! Gulp, gulp, gulp.” Eve swallows almost automatically as Sienna's hot cum flow down her throat.

“Mmm good girl.~” Sienna purrs as she pulls out, letting the woman breathe then walks around Eve.

“M-My lady...pl-please..For- AHHH!!”

“Quiet Slut…” Sienna said as she smacked Eve's luscious ass hard and continues this for several minutes as Eve screams turned into sobs as she begged for forgiveness. Soon Sienna stopped as Eve's sniffles could be only heard.

Eve thought her torture was over when Sienna stop, but that thought was dashed when she felt Sienna's wet, thick cock hotdogging between her cheeks. “M-My Lady!?”

“Remember Taurus, this is your punishment for betraying me.” Sienna said as she lines up her cock with Eve's puckered hole then slams herself inside make Eve scream in pain. She didn't give Eve anytime to get used to her size as she starts to rail Eve hard and fast. Sienna bites her lips as she wasn't expecting Eve's ass to she so tight, it almost felt like a vice grip around her dick but the pleasure was amazing.

Eve's eyes rolled back in her head as her ass was being pounded by Sienna's thick dick. She wanted to resist but her body was betraying her as her pussy got wetter with each thrust.

“Ahhhh Lady Sienna!! Forgive me!!” Eve's yells before she gasp when Sienna grabs her hair and pulls it, making her yelp in pain.

“Quiet.Traitors...don't...deserve..Forgiveness!!”

Sienna pulls out of Eve's ass then drives her meat pole into Eve's slick cunt, shattering her virginity in one go. Eve's eyes near bulge out of her head as she opens her mouth but no screams come out.

Sienna leans down to Eve's ear. “Now prepare to bear my child.~” Eve cries as she fruitlessly struggle as Sienna begins to pumps her hips at a steady pace before speeding up. Eve's screams terror soon turn into screams of pleasure. Sienna's breathe gets heavier as she fucks Eve faster and fast. Eve's body was getting slam with waves of pleasure from Sienna's cock, her walls clenching tightly and snug around Sienna's thick dick trying to milk it for cum. Sienna pants before letting out a guttural moan as she cums hard flooding Eve's womb with thick ropes of hot, sticky cum.

Eve's eye widen as the feeling of her womb being filled up with Sienna's potent seed was too much for her and her mind cracked like glass as she came all over Sienna's cock then slumps unconscious.

Sienna pants as she pulls out and admires her work before pulling her cock away and leaving the broken girl there.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Salem corrupted Ruby to be hers forever (futa Salem do what you want)

Ruby struggles in Salem's hold as she in the Grimm Queen's lap, the larger woman was fingering her wet pussy, she teasing her slowly one second then pumping her fingers in and out like a piston the next. She wanted to fight her but she couldn't. “Ahh...ahhh. S-Salem…”

“Hmm what is it my little rose~” Salem purred as she looks down at her cute little prize. Salem slips another finger inside Ruby's wet core making the poor girl squeal. “Do you want me to stop?~”

“Y..Y...N-No...”Ruby wanted to say yes but the pleasure the she was getting was overwhelming. Ruby pants as Salem speeding up again, her vaginal wall clenching tightly around Salem fingers, her core was starting tighten. Ruby lets out soft moan as she lays back against Salem, her head between the woman's large breasts.

“That's it Rose, don't fight it.~” Salem loved it when Ruby starts to squirm, she could feel her fingers getting squeezed tighter. Salem uses her other hand to tilt Ruby's head back so she give her something.

Ruby's mind was getting hazy, she couldn't handle this much pleasure. It was too much for her. She weakly grabs Salem's arm as she attempts to stop her but stops when tilt her head up. Before Ruby could say or do anything Salem leans down and kisses Ruby, making her squeak in surprise. She was so surprised my the kiss she didn't even notice the soft, longing moans she was making.

Ruby wasn't the only one enjoying the kiss, Salem's heart skipped a beat hearing Ruby's moans, She wanted to hear the more. Salem slips her long tongue across into Ruby's mouth. It swirls and coils around Ruby's as the little reaper's moans got louder.

Salem pulls away then kisses Ruby's temple and focuses on making Ruby cum. She uses her thumb to rub her sensitive clit, making Ruby louder as she squirms more.

Ruby was losing her mind she was gonna cum and cum hard but then Salen stops.  
“ Noooo….w-why?” Ruby looks up at Salem with a needy gaze.

Salem smiles as she leans down to Ruby's ear. “If you want to cum then be mine.~”

“W-what?” Ruby's eyes widen as she thought she heard that wrong.”Y-You want...me?”

“Yes.~ take by my side and I'll give all the pleasure you want.~” Salem starts to finger Ruby again making the girl wiggle and moan.

Ruby couldn't focus, all pleasure was clouding her mind. Her core tightens up even faster than before, it was at that moment Ruby made her decision. 

“Ahhh...please...mmm...m-make me cum Salem and...and...I'll stay with you forever!!” Ruby yells before she starts wailing in ecstasy as Salem's fingers began to piston in and out of Ruby's tight slit.

“Then Cum my little rose.~” Salem could feel Ruby get tighter around her finger. She starts to thumb Ruby's clit, which increased the girl's pleasure.

“Ahhh...mmm...Ooohhh...S-S-SALEM!!” Ruby cries out as her core explodes, her walls clenching around Salem's fingers like a vice grip. She holds onto Salem as her toes curl and she thrashes her head.Her mind was overloading with pleasure before she slumps against Salem moaning and panting weakly.

Salem slowly licks her fingers clean of Ruby's essence as she relishes the sweet taste. “How was that my little rose.?~”

“A-Amazing...my Lady...” Ruby says with a tired tone of voice as she snuggles into Salem's luscious mounds making Salem chuckle.

“I'm glad to hear it My little rose,~” Salem purrs. “Now your mine right?”

“Yes Ma'am, Forever.” Ruby looks up at Salem with a loving gaze.

(Kinda messed up this one up. XP)

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Ozina put on a show for Ruby by masturbate infront of her, but Ruby thinks its Oliva so when the red reaper tackles and makes out with the farm girl Ozina switch so Oliva takes her place (focus on the masutrbaiton part)

 

Ruby lick her lips as she sits in a chair and watches Olivia, who under control by Ozina, play with her pussy. Her hands were gripping her skirt as she was resisting the urge to play with pussy too.

Ozina moans softly as drags her index and middle fingers slowly up her lower lips, she loving how sensitive this body was right now, she was going to enjoy this. She links eyes with Ruby as she slips two fingers inside and grinds her thumb against her clit causing her to let out a cute moan. She pumps those digits in and out of her needy cunt, pleasure flows throughout her body. Another moan escaped her lips as focuses on her clit for minute, all the while keeping her eye on a really squirmy Ruby.

Ruby didn't know how much more she could take, she wanted nothing more then to rush over to Olivia and play her pussy so she could hear more of her sweet voice moan her name.

Ozina add another finger to increasing her pleasure and grinding her thumb against her clit more, teasing herself and sending sparks of pleasure through her body, making her moan in ecstasy. She was getting close her vaginal walls clenching around her fingers, another moan escaping her lips. She pants more and more as she rubs her clit furiously sending more pleasure through her.

Ruby was squirming more as she heard Olivia's sweet moans. She didn't know how much more she could take, but luckily she didn't have to wait long.

“Mmmm...ahhh...mmm...O-Ohh...ohh...oh Ruby!~” Ozina drives herself to her first orgasm of the night, coating her hands in her juices then switches back to Olivia, who was caught off guard by the sudden burst of pleasure and throws her head back as she lets out loud lustful moan, before pleasure high farmer girl could recover Ruby was upon her, lips pressed firmly against hers and hand trailing up her leg towards her soak

Olivia could tell she was in for Long night of pleasure.

 

 

_________________________________

Ozina teaches Olivia to suck cock and why not start with Nora’s foot long thick monster

Olivia whimpers as she gazes upon Nora's literal foot long dick. It was longer than her arm and almost 2 inches thick! 

“How does she even hide that...that monster…” Olivia says to herself. “I can't do this...”

‘Now's not the time for thinking like that. Right now you have a horny hyper girl to take care of now,’ Ozina said with a lustful tone. ‘'And I'm here to teach you how. Now let me see how you would start and I would hurry Miss Valkyrie looks ready to take control if you don't hurry up.~’

Olivia gulps as she notices Nora's hungry gaze, she reaches out and grasps the thick shaft with both hands. They barely could wrap around it. She slowly slides her hands up and down, earning a soft happy moans from Nora. Olivia smiles as she keeps going for a few minutes before Ozina chimes in again.

‘Okay not a bad start but you need to do more with your hands, grab it more firmly and move a bit faster, Oh, make sure add a little twists while stroking her.’

Olivia does as instructed, make Nora moan some more, she looks a Nora's face seeing it her relaxed with her eyes closed. She notices a clear bead of liquid forming as the tip of Nora's monster cock.

“What now?” She asked

‘Use that precum to lube up Nora cock. Then I want you to lean in give it a lick.’

Olivia runs hand over the sensitive head making, Nora hiss in pleasure as her dick twitches and throbs. She gathering some pre and slicking up Nora's member then leans over licks the tip of Nora's cock. She tasted the newly formed pre that gathered up at the tip and surprise herself with she lets out a soft moan at the taste. It was kinda sweet and made Olivia want more as she continues to lick all over the huge head, earning more and more moans and groans from Nora.

‘Now take the head into your mouth, do Not use any teeth, keep those away from it. Let your lips wrap around it and keep your tongue press against the underside and bob your head back and forth.’

Olivia rests the huge head on her tongue as Nora watches biting her lip. The farm girl wraps her lips around the swollen head and sucks slowly, as moves her head back and forth, cause Nora moan and hiss as her pleasure increases for how hot and wet Olivia's cute little mouth was it felt so good.

‘When you feel like you can take more her into your mouth and keep stroking that only add to her pleasure.’

After a minute Olivia takes more of Nora's huge fat cock into her mouth. She gotta about to 4 inches before she couldn't take it. She moans as she dances her tongue along the underside of Nora's cock, her hands stroking the rest of Nora's cock she couldn't fit into her mouth. Nora starts to breathe heavier and places a hand on top Olivia's head.

“Mmm fuck yeah.~ Almost there.~”

‘She getting close faster Olivia! Make her cum!’

Olivia doubles her effort as she feels. Nora's cock twitching and throbbing. She looks up a Nora who had her head tilted back and was making long soft moans.

Nora makes the mistake of looking down at Olivia, locking eyes with the cute farm girl, causing her to be sent over the edge as she grabs Olivia's head with both hands, startling the poor girl. “Ahhh C-Cumming!”

Ozina quickly takes over control of Olivia and take Nora's cock deep into her throat as Nora's hot sticky cum flow down her throat into her stomach then pulls back leaving the head in her mouth so she could taste Nora's cum. She strokes the throbbing shaft to prolong Nora's orgasm as she swallows every drop.

Nora lays back panting, she's never came like that before. “Wow...Olivia...that...was great...”

Ozina pulls back slowly gulping down some of Nora's cum saving some for Olivia and takes out the softening member with a pop then licks her lips. “Mmm looks like this lesson was a success.~” Ozina switch back to Olivia, who was shocked from the sudden switch but moans when she taste Nora's cum and swallows the rest.

“Yes it was.~”

_______________________________________________________________________________

Weiss and Velvet sneak of for some fun (pussy licking and rimjob)

It was the weekend for Beacon academy so no classes for students. Most were relaxing in there dorm rooms, others out training or studying, but two girls it was a time to have some fun.

In an unused classroom, Weiss let soft moan as she was bend over a desk. Her white combat shirt hiked up over her plump little ass as a pair of hands grabs spread her ass cheeks before she felt something wet and warm lightly rims her asshole before giving a long slowly lick.

“V-Velvet!~” Weiss cries out as her legs buck from the pleasure of the rabbit faunus of Team CFVY was giving her.

“Hehe that was just one lick Princess.~”  
Velvet giggles before returning to her snack, getting more moans from Weiss. She loved making the daughter of the Largest Dust Company week in the knees as eats her ass out. Velvet slips her tongue inside making Weiss arch her back as she licks all inside, she could do this so many time and never get bored, but she didn't wanna worry her team. Velvet starts to play with Weiss's wet pussy, she slips two fingers inside and uses her thumb to tease the clit.

Weiss gasps and moans when Velvet starts to finger her pussy while eating her ass, it wasn't long before she clamps her hand over her mouth to muffle a loud moan as she cums all over Velvet's fingers, then slumps against the desk, her legs shaking and panting.

Velvet stands up and licks her fingers of Weiss's juices then walks around the desk and hops on the desk. She lays back and spreads her legs. “Come on Weiss.~”

Weiss crawls on to the desk and grabs Velvet's tone thighs and kisses up the inner side until she reaches Velvet's panty clad pussy. She moves them to the side and wastes no time diving in and licking up and down her lower lips before teasing The clit with her tongue. 

Velvet moans as she lays back, her legs shaking. Her hips bucking when Weiss focuses on jer clit. “Ahhh! Yes! Please more!~”

Weiss loved eating Velvet's pussy, her arousal taste sweet making her lick deeper as she wanted Velvet to cum. She slid her middle finger inside pumping quickly as she relishes from the sound of Velvet's sweet moan as she eats Velvet's pussy.

Velvet cries out when Weiss takes her clit into her hot mouth and sucks on it hard. She grabs Weiss ponytail, pushing her face in her needy cunt. “Ahhhh Please don't stop Weiss Please!! Ahhhhh!!” Velvet arches her back and clamps her legs around Weiss head as said girl was licking and sucking loudly.

This encourages Weiss to go faster and add another finger to make Velvet cum. She didn't have to wait long as Velvet covers her mouth with both hands to make the screaming as she was driven to an orgasm by Weiss.

Weiss moans as forces Velvet's shaking legs opening and licks up as much of Velvet's essence as she could before sitting up. “Mmm this was fun.”

“I'll say we have to do this more often.~” Velvet said in between pants making Weiss giggle and nod in agreement.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Olivia getting fuck by Nora and Yang’s foot long monster cocks as part of Ozina’s next lesson. (Anal, pussy, very rough, spitroast, double penetration and impregnant)

 

“You can't be serious!? This insa-GLLRK!!” Olivia was quickly silenced by Yang's cock being shoved down her throat, luckily the training with Nora helped her as she relaxed her gag reflexes. She coughs and gags and her throat was beyond full as Yang hammers at her throat with her 12 inch cock.

“Oh fuck! You were right Nora her throat is fucking Awesome!” Yang moans as Olivia's throat massages her cock as it squeezes tight.

“That's right! Just make sure pull out so She can breathe okay” Nora said aa gives Olivia's cute little ass a smack getting a muffled yelp from the farm girl. Nora grabs Olivia's ass cheeks as spreads them looking at her glistening cunt and her asshole. “Hmm which one? Eenie, meenie, miney….”

Olivia pats Yang's thighs, signaling that she needs to breathe. Yang pulls out of Olivia's mouth leaving her cock cover in saliva.

Olivia cough and takes deeps breaths before letting out a long, soft moan as Nora's tongue enter her ass. “N-Nora!~”

*Nora sticks her tongue as deep as she could before pulling it out, getting a low, shaky moan for Olivia, then licking up, down, and around the puckered hole then slipping it on again and wiggling it around before pulling away* “Taste.~ Now let's have some fun.~”

Olivia felt Nora's cock press against her asshole and opens her mouth to protest but she was cut off then Yang shoves her cock back inside. She screams around Yang's thick dick as Nora slowly enter her backdoor spreading it wide.

“Oh fuck it so Tight and so good!~” Nora growls as hilts herself completely inside, causing a bulge to from in Olivia's body.

The two girls soon go to town of the poor girl, pumping their hips a rapid pace, Olivia's eyes rolling up from the pain and pleasure as she was being spitroasted. The two continue fuck Olivia until they both bottom out inside the farm girl and fills her up with cum.

Olivia senses were overwhelmed, the smell of Yang's musk as her mouth was filled with thick creamy cum and the feeling of her belly bloating as Nora filled her ass up with her hot spunk. It was almost too much for the girl. 

Both Yang and Nora pull out of the cum drunk girl letting her slump to the floor. Nora lets out satisfying sigh while Ynag was stroking her cock.

“Mmm I'm not done yet, Nora, are you?” Yang said ready for another round.

“Hmm? Oh sure I'd love to keep going.~ ”Nora grins look down at Olivia.

‘Umm Olivia you might wanna get up cause I think ready to go again.’ Ozina say with some worry.

Olivia groans as she looks up and turns a bit pale as Yang and Nora stood over her, cocks still hard. Before she could do anything, Yang grabs her and hooks her arms under her legs, she lets out a little whimper when Yang and Nora line up their cocks with her ass and pussy then slam themselves inside making Olivia choke out a moan. The two relentlessly pounded Olivia's ass and pussy, her moans had to be muffled by Yang's hand as she was getting too loud every time she came.

“Fuck Nora I'm gonna cum soon!”

“M-Me too! Come let's do it at the same time!”

Olivia mind was turning into a mess as the pleasure of being railed by these two monster cock were too much for her. Ozina began to realize the flaw in this lesson and quick switched places after hearing what both girls said.

She was lucky as she was now feeling ecstasy as these fat cocks pound her. She didn't have to wait long as she yells her heart out when Nora and Yang both bottom out ans fill her with so much cum she looked pregnant.

As Ozina felt them drop her to the ground, she had a feeling that she wouldn't be able tell Olivia that with the amount of cum Nora put in her, she wasn't gonna just look pregnant after this...

 

‘Oh dear, I hope Miss Valkyrie will be a good mother...’ Ozina thought.

_______________________________

The last lesson Ozina teach Olivia his how to two cocks down her throat and two in her ass at the same time. Yang and Nora use their monster cocks for the farm girl’s ass and Weiss and Ruby use their own monster cocks for her throat (incredible rough, lots of cum, final part so go big)

Olivia could only shake In fear and arousal as she was surrounded by Ruby, Weiss, Nora, and Yang, each of them sporting hard cocks.

‘Ozina...you can't be serious….’

‘'I am Olivia must learn this lesson. Iy will be your final lesson and I won't help you this time. You're going to take both sets of girls at the same time...’

Olivia trembles and whimpers as Yang and Nora argue over who goes first, eventually deciding on rock,paper, scissors with Nora being the winner.

“Now lets begin.~” Nora goes to eat Olivia's ass again but is shoved out the way by Yang who just coats two fingers with saliva and jam them in Olivia's ass, making said girl shriek from the sudden intrusion.

“What the heck Yang!?”

“You're being too slow!”

Olivia groans as Yang wiggles her fingers then pulls them out. Before she could get a minute she felt Yang press her cock against ass. “H-Hold a minute!”

“Nope.” Yang gets ready to slam her cock inside until Nora lines her cock up as well.

“No way I'm missing this!” Nora moves closer to Yang, their bodies pressed against each other. Both girls pushes forward so they could get inside the tight hole.

“You...both C-Can't...AHHHHH!” Olivia screams as her ass is spread wider then she ever felt before. It shouldn't have been possible but Yang and Nora's cock were in her ass at the same time.

Olivia had no time to get used to themt as they both started to pump their hips simultaneously, they couldn't fit every inch inside but they both got a good 6 inches inside. The farm girl cries in pain and pleasure, her ass was on fire, but the sensation made her wet as she was getting turn on by this.

“S-S-So...Full ...” Olivia chokes out as she struggles to stay on her hands and knees, her arms were shake with every thrust.

“Well that's rude. They just leave us with are dicks out...” Weiss said as she puts a hand on her hip.

Well...why don't we join in? Ruby ask as her own cock throbs at the sight Olivia being railed by two monster cocks.

Weiss looks at Ruby as if she lost her mind but looks at how Olivia seem to be taking Nora and Yang. “Hmmm I guess we could ty...”

“Yay!”

Olivia heard Ruby cheering and looks up and jumps when she see two cocks pointing towards her. “No….I cant…”

“Oh please you'll be fine.” Weiss said as Ruby gives Olivia as an apologetic smile befire both girls put one of their hands on Olivia's head and slam their cock inside Olivia's mouth creating a huge bulge in the poor Farm girl's throat and started thrusting.

“HRK! GLK! GLRK!!”

The sounds of Olivia choking and gagging around the two huge members in her mouth echoes around the room. You'd think she be in so much pain, but no, Olivia was in pleasure hell. The pleasure she felt was indescribable, she never felt so full as all four futas used her as a living sextoy. Her mind over flooded with pleasure, each and every thrusts the four girl make sends Olivia's mind into pleasure hell when she came again and again.

After while Ruby and Weiss start to thrust faster as both girls were almost about to cum. Olivia's moans and gag got louder.

“Mmm Olivia, we're gonna...cum...” Ruby says grips Olivia's head tighter.

Weiss moans in agreement as she does the same. The Whiterose duo thrust one at a time before burying their cocks as deep a they could before moaning and flooding Olivia's throat and stomach will almost endless waves of hot sticky cum that overflows out of her mouth and nose. Her senses were overwhelmed as the girls pull out and stroke themselves until they cum all over Olivia's face and hair as she closes her mouth cause her jaw was sore from the throatfucking. She swallows the remaining cum on her throat then chokes out a loud, needy moan as Yang and Nora were relentlessly pounding her ass with their huge cocks. 

“Ahhhhh please! G-Go e-easy NNNGGHHH!!!”

“Not a chance!” Yang said as she thrusts more harder.

“Sorry!~” Nora laughs as she follows Yang lead and rails Olivia.

“T-T-Too...much...” Olivia's moans became more drawn out as her ass was spread wide. Her pussy dripping and squirting as she came again.

Yang and Nora both let out a guttural grunts as their cocks throb and pulse as they fill Olivia's ass and gut with their thick baby batter, Olivia eyes roll up as her belly bulges out making her look pregnant. Yang and Nora sigh with relief as they both pulling out and stroke themselves as they continue to cum as they leaving Olivia's cum filled ass gaping and covering her in so much cum that it covered her head to toe.

‘See that was so bad was it?’ Ozina said with proud tone.

“C-Cooooock…..” Olivia moaned out as she lays on the floor body painted white with cum.

'Oh dear...’


	3. Tumblr Prompts Pt2!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More prompts from Tumblr!

Sunni and Blake 69

Blake moans as she rides Sunni's face, she could feels Sunni's tongue licking up and down her slit before she sucks on her clit.

“Mmm fuck Sunni, I didn't know you had such a talented mouth.~”

Sunni stops what she's doing and grin. “Yeah I'm great, now how about some action for me to huh?”

Blake giggles as leans down takes a long licks of Sunni's slit before lapping quickly, making the monkey girl squeal in pleasure as she got back to work as well.

The two moan as they pleasure each other with their tongues, until Sunni decides to make Blake cum.

Sunni smiles as she uses her index and middle fingers and slips them inside Blake's pussy, her inner walls squeezing Sunni's fingers tight as she focuses on licking and sucking Blake's clit, enjoying the loud moans coming from the cat faunus.

It wasn't long before Blake started to cum, she sits up a bit and moans loudly as Sunni hold her down as she licks and sucks her snatch, making Blake cum hard. She mewls was Sunni didn't stop licking her sensitive pussy as the Monkey girl was making sure she didn't miss a drop of Blake's juices before she stops.

“So how was that Blake?~”

“Mmm you're very talented with that mouth of yours Sunni, so let me return the favor.~”

Sunni lets out a soft needy moan as she feels Blake tongue moving up and down her slit before slipping between her folds making her moan louder.

Blake held on tight to Sunni's legs as she licks deeper and teases Sunni's clit. She didn't have to wait long as Sunni's legs buck and shake as she cum hard. Blake moans as she licks up all of Sunni's juices then pulls back and gets of Sunni and lays beside her.

“Mmm that was great.~” Blake said before kissing Sunni's cheek, making her blush.

“Y-Yeah we should do that again sometime.~”

“Definitely.~”

________________________________________________________________________________________

Yang walks in on weiss jerking her huge bitchbreaking cock with yang's panties. To help satisfy her friend yang offers weiss both her hole. (Anal, mating press and creampie)

 

"A-Almost...there..." Weiss said as she sat on her bed stroking her big cock with a pair of yellow panties, She born different from other girls and had to keep it secret, but it was incredibly difficult when she was roomed with three beautiful girls. Weiss was constantly have to hide her erection whenever Ruby bounce in her skirt or Blake would bend over in front of her showing off her big plump ass, but the one that if she so much a daydream for minute it would leave her hard as diamond, Yang Xiao Long, the Blonde Bombshell was hot and she knew it. Her beautiful face, her luscious breasts, and shapely hips with an amazing ass. Yang was Weiss's blessing and curse.

Weiss was about cum from just thinking about Yang when the door suddenly opened causing her to freeze a look like deer in headlights.

Yang and Weiss stare at each for a full minute before Yang closes and locks the door. She smirks as Weiss frantically tries to explain herself. “You know if wanted to fuck me ypu should've said so Princess.”

Weiss blushes and cock throbs and twitch when she heard what Yang said. “W-Wait Really? E-Even if I have a-”

“Dick? Fuck yeah!” Yang said as she starts to take of her school uniform. “Now you gonna keep using my panties or-”

~~DT~~

“-FUCK ME!!” Yang screamed as she felt Weiss railed her ass hard and fast. She lets out a long drawn out moan as Weiss's fat nuts slap against her dripping, wet pussy with each thrust. She bend over Weiss's bed, clenching the sheets as she felt every inch of girlcock stretch her ass.

“S-So...tight.~” Weiss mutters as she she was reaching her limit. She pumps her hops a few more times before pulling out. She smiles when she hears a whimper come from Yang.

“W-Weiss...why did you s-stop?” Yang whimpers as she was missing Weiss's meat pole in her ass.

“Sorry I didn't want to cum in your ass.” Weiss apologized as she turns Yang over on her back then hooks Yang's legs and moves her more on the bed and joins her. She folds Yang's legs back until her feet were in the air then grinds her shaft across Yang's slick entrance causing the blonde brawler to gasp and moan as her toes curl.

“A-Ahhh!~ W-Weiss, please d-don't tease m-me!” Yang begs as she looks up at Weiss.

“Okay my Blonde Beauty.~” Weiss says with a giggle as she made Yang blush hard from the compliment. She lines up her cock and enters slowly and lets a low moan from the feeling of Yang's tight, wet snatch.

“Oh god! You're so big Weiss!~” Yang shouts as Weiss's cock was filling her up until she reached her cervix. “W-Weiss!~”

Weiss smiles then pulls her hips back until only the head was inside then thrust back inside Yang, who lets out a shaky gasp, and keeps doing this. Yang throws her head back as she moans with need, evey thrust send sparks of pleasure throughout her body, Weiss fat cock was hitting all the right spots.

Weiss squeaks in surprise when Yang wraps her arms around her neck and lock her legs her waist. She was about say something but was stopped by a loving kiss from Yang, which she returns as she picks up the pace.

When the two break the kiss Yang loud moans of passionate echo around the room as Weiss pounds her wet pussy. Yang's cries get louder as her orgasm was hitting her hard but Weiss never stopped fucking her. Weiss lets a low groan as Yang's wet walls were hugging her cock tightly as if she was trying to milk her.

“F-Fuck...Yang...I'm gonna-”

“Inside! Only inside! I-I-I need it!!~” Yang pleads as she could feel herself cumming again all over Weiss's huge tool again. Weiss lets out a guttural moan as she pumps her hips a few more times then buries her cock inside of Yang's needy cunt. Her cock twitching and throbbing as she let out several thick spurts of cum that filled Yang's pussy up so much that it was spilling onto the bed. 

“WEISS!~” Yang lets out a loud cry of ecstasy as her pussy was filled with Weiss's hot potent seed, her toes curl and legs shake as she came hard from the sensation. 

Weiss slumps into Yang, her head resting on Yang's breasts as she was fully satisfied. Weiss never came so much in her life.

Yang pants as she comes down from her pleasure high and smiles down at Weiss. “W-Wow Weiss didn't know you had it in ya.~”

Weiss blushes then nuzzles into Yang's heavenly mounds making Yang giggle. “S-Shut up you Brute...”

“I love you too Ice queen.~” Yang jokes as rubs Weiss's head. “I can't wait for the next time.~”

Weiss's cock twitches inside Yang, who snickers at the heiress cause she didn't think it was possible for Weiss's face to get anymore red then it was now. “Y-Yang!”

__________________________________________________________________________________

(GrimmUrsai) Velvet was discovered by Coco in the shower as the cute bunny faunas was masturbating her large cock, she was in heat, and coco knew how to help the faunas futa

“C-Coco.~” Velvet moans as she strokes her big cock, it was a blessing and curse for her. It felt amazing when she was masturbating but it caused problems when she needed to hide as she was very well endowed. 9 inches and as thick as a soda can it was very hard to hide it when she was excited and now sge was in heat too. “Ohhh curse this stupid thing sometimes Ngh...”

As Velvet was concentrating on cum she failed to notice her crush sneak in and listen in on her. Coco smirks as she gotta look at Velvet's meat and licks her lips. She was going to enjoy sucking it. She stand up and starts to undress.

Velvet was so close, she could feel herself cumming but she couldn't push herself over the edge. Sudden the shower door opens maling Velvet yelps and try and cover herself up as she turn to see her crush. “C-Coco!?”

Heya Vel, you mind if I join ya?~ Coco said as steps in naked. She was loving how Velvet was totally checking her out.

Velvet was drinking in every detail of Coco's body, from her perky tits to her shaven pussy, the water from the shower enhance her beauty. Velvet's cock throbs hard as she locks eyes with Coco. “I'm s-sorry I was-”

“Shhh.~” Coco shushes Velvet with a finger on her lips then pulls it away. “What do you want me to do.?~”

Velvet's cock throbs between them as Velvet looks at Coco's pretty face, but more specifically her soft lips. “I..I want you to...suck my cock…” Velvet blushes hard and her heart skips a beat as Coco sinks to her knees and grabs her thick shaft and strokes slowly getting shaky gasp from Velvet “C-Coco!~”

Coco grins as she was loving the reaction she was getting from Velvet and want to hear more. She uses both hands and leans down taking the head of Velvet's cock in her mouth sucking slow and moaning from the taste of Velvet's precum. “Mmmm.~”

Velvet covers her mouth as she lets out soft sweet moans as her fantasy was coming to life. She leans against the shower wall as she was experiencing ecstasy, her moans get louder as Coco takes more her cock into her hot, wet mouth. 

Coco works harder to make Velvet cum, her moans encouraging her. She takes about half of Velvet's length and bobs her head back and forth wiggling her tongue along the underside. Velvet's hand rest on her head as she moans more. Coco could feel Velvet's thick dick throbbing in her mouth and knew she was close so she pulls away and looks up at Velvet. “Come on Honey Bun.~ I know you want to do more.~”

Coco got her answer as Velvet grabs her head and slams her meaty cock down her throat. She gags and coughs at the sudden roughness but welcomes it with open arms.  
‘Now that's more like it!~’

The sounds of Coco getting her throatfucked echoes around the bathroom. Velvet couldn't believe it, she was actually fucking her leader's wet and tight throat. She continues to keep thrusting as she looks down at Coco. Her chocolate brown eyes had hearts in them as she hold onto Velvet's hips as her big balls were hitting her chin.

Coco moans like a slut as her essence flows down her inner thighs. She never wanted this to end knew she needed to breathe. Coco taps Velvet's thighs to signal her. Velvet feels this and pulls away. 

“I-I'm sorry Coco! I-It just felt so good!”

Coco coughs and sucks in air as she catches her breathe and looks up at Velvet smiling.”It's fine but your not stopping until you cum.~” Coco takes the head of Velvet's cock and swirls her tongue around it.

Velvet lets out a soft gasp as she grabs Coco's head again and slam her down to th base of her cock. She thrusts faster and faster as her eyes roll up. “Ohhhh god C-Coco...I'm...gonna...Cum!!”

Coco's eyes bulge as Velvets her cock down her throat and hold her there as she felt Velvet's hot sticky cum pour down her throat into her stomach. She pulls back a bit leaving the head in her mouth so she could taste Velvet's cum. Coco moans as she sucks and swallows every drop of Velvet's cum without spilling a drop.

Velvet's knees shake as she pants and leans against the the shower wall more. She was gonna lose feeling in legs at this rate. “Oh god Coco.~”

Coco gives one last suck then pulls away with a loud pop and swallows the remainder. She stands up then kisses Velvet, who squeaks but kisses back before breaking it. “Next time you're fucking me and only me. Got it Honey Bun?~”

“YES! I mean yes.” Velvet blushes hard from her outburst as Coco just laughs.

______________________________________________________________________________

Illia is in need for some cash and decides to agree to babysit for Saffron Arc and her wife while the couple go out for a few drinks. They return late at night and convince the young girl to stay the night. They also plan on giving her a BIG tip~

Ilia gasp as Saphron kisses her cheek then blushes more when Terra starts to kiss and nip at her neck making her shiver but not in a bad away. No quite the opposite actually.

“A-Ahhh M-Miss Arc.~” Ilia moans as she blushes more when Saphron cup her small breasts and tease her nipple through her shirt making her let out a cute yelp.

“Hehehe we hired a cute baby sitter didn't we Saph?~” Terra said clearly under the influence before she starts to move lower.

“Mhmm.~” Saphron nods as she slips behind Ilia pulling her into her lap and niping Ilia's neck making her gasp.

This all moving do fast for Ilia, she didn't even have time get a work in was Terra was unbuttoning her pants “W-Wait...y-you already payed me...”

Terra smiles and leans up and peck Ilia's lip. “We know but lets us give you a Big tip for watching our baby boy.~”

~~DT~~

“Oooohh T-Terra!~” Ilia cries out as she was helpless from Terra's incredible tongue. 

Saphron looks in glee as she held Ilia's legs back and kept them open for her wife as she was a master of eating pussy.

Terra's tongue swirls wiggle up and down Ilia's slit before she would drive it inside. She licks and sucks on Ilia's clit getting an encouraging loud moan from the girl. She could tell Ilia was close as her legs were shaking and moans were getting louder. 

“A-Ahhhh Ahhhh-MMPH!” Ilia loud needy moans were silenced by Saphron who kisses Ilia and swirls her tongue around Ilia's.

Ilia's mind was in a haze, she could think right now, but she didn't care. All she wanted was for this pleasure to never end. Unfortunately all good thing must come to an end as the pleasure she felt skyrockets when Terra adds two fingers and pumps them quick as she licks faster and suck harder on clit. 

“I-I'm Cumming!!~” Ilia screams as her hips buck into Terra's face. She seeing stars as her body was racked with pleasure and body cycling through colors and it only kept going as Terra laps up her juices and doesn't spill a drop.

After a minute Ilia was slumped against Saphron as she couldn't feel anything right now. She never came that hard before.

Terra stand up and grins at Ilia.”So Miss Amitola, how would like to be our Nanny?”

 

Ilia snaps out of her pleasure high and looks at Terra in disbelief. “W-Wait r-really?”

Saphron giggle and kisses Ilia's cheek maling the girl turn pink. “Of course you take great care of Adrian.”

“We can pay you properly and if you want, you can live here too.” Terra said sitting down next to them. 

Ilia nods rapidly as the two woman giggle at her.

Saphron leans in next to Ilia's ear and whispers. “And you can expect ‘Tips’ like this for excellent work too.~”

Ilia blushes hard and gulps when She feels Saphron's hand move lower and Terra giving her seductive grin.

Something told Ilia, she was gonna love it here.

______________________________________________________________________________

Futa Sunni send Blake some sexy pic when the girl were in class. (Dick pic, nude, self sucking)

Blake blushes hard as she quickly put her scroll down and looks around. Once she saw her friends were paying attention in class she looks at the scroll.

It was a picture of Sunni and she was just in her panties, Blake licks her lips at Sunni perky tits, lean shapely body, and lady abs, but what caught her attention the most was the thick semi bulging in her panties.

Blake immediately starts to text back, trying not to stare at the picture.

[BB: You are the worst Sunni...]

[SW: XP You love it.~ I know you wanna see more.~ ]

[BB:...I hate you...]

Blake puts her Scroll down for just minute before it vibrates again. She didn't know why she was nervous and dismisses the feeling. Blake lifts the scroll up and nearly drops it as her face lights up with a heavy blush.

It was a picture of Sunni's dick, its about 9 inches, thick with a few veins here and there. Blake rubs her thighs together, feeling her core heat up at the sight. She bites her lip and furiously types back.

[BB: THE WORST!]

[SW: XD LOL]

Blake put her scroll down in a huff and concentrates on her work. After about 10 minutes, Blake's scroll vibrates again. This time when she looks at her heart skipped a beat.

How Sunni got the angle was nothing but amazing. Sunni was upside down, her toned legs over her head, she was winking at the camera as she had the head of her cock in her mouth. Blake never thought she'd be so turned on by autofellatio until now.

Blake still couldn't believe how Sunni was sucking her own dick, then a sudden thought pops into her head. Why wasn't she sucking it? Blake shakes her head then hears the bell signal class was over and also realizing that she wet right now.

[SW: So,how was that? Pretty impressive huh? ]

[BB: ….]

[SW: Umm Blake?]

~~DT~~

Sunni looks at her scroll worried, maybe she had taken it too far. “Oh man way to go Sunni, lets show her how flexible we are! Nice job dummy...”

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Sunni thought it was her teammates so she puts her panties and a small shirt on before going to answer the door. “Hello...Blake? What are you-”

“Shhhh...” Blake shushes Sunni with a finger to her lips as she walks then closes and locks the door behind her.

Sunni blushes from the hungry look Blake was giving her and backs away. “Hehehe I-I guess y-you like those pictures h-huh?”

Her answer was Blake tackling her on the bed and sounds of clothes being ripped off.

 

__________________________________________________________________________________

 

Glynda take Blake as her apprentice in the art of BDMS and Blake´s final test it trying to break Yang.

“Ahhhh Mistress!~”Yang moans as she looks up at Blake, who was dressed in a dominatrix outfit, and eating her ass out. She was in the piledriver position with her legs back over her head. Her arms and legs were handcuffed together so she couldn't move them leaving her helpless.

Blake smirks as she pulls away then smacks Yang's ass hard with both hands on each cheek, getting a cry on pleasure from Yang. During their time together Blake found out that Yang was a masochist which made this all the better.

Yang's mind was in hazy as Blake lines up her big throbbing cock with her tight wet asshole then screams in pain and pleasure as Blake slams it in and fucks her hard. Yang's ass would soon be molded to take Blake's cock anytime after this. 

“Who's your Mistress slut!?” Blake shouts as she rails Yang's ass, she was loving how tight Yang's anal walls were clenching her cock.

“YOU ARE! YOU'RE MY MISTRESS!!”  
Yang screams as her eye roll back from the pleasure and gets louder as she starts to cum.

Blake's hips began reach speeds that almost matched Ruby's as she pounds Yangs ass into submission before bottoming out inside and grunting as she pumps several thick ropes of hot cum in Yang's ass making her belly bloat a little. Yang's legs shake as her orgams rips throughout her body and screams so loud that that she make herself hoarse before passing out.

Blake pants as pulls out of Yang's ass, her cumming flowing onto the floor. Her cat ears perk up when she hears some clapping. She turns and smiles at her teacher who was watching the whole time.

Glynda Goodwitch gives Blake a seductive as she had her skirt hiked up and was rubbing her pussy making it dripping wet from her student performance.  
“Mmm that was a wonderful Blake.~ Now come and get your reward.~”

Blake stands up with her cock twitching and throbbing back to life. “Yes...Mistress.~”

_____________________________________

how about Male!Yang and his sister Ruby are trapped in an cave, and they have to get closer for warmth.(mating press, cowgirl, creampie please)

Yin didn't know how it happened, one minute Ruby and him were just cuddling together for warmth then the next minute he was fucking his sister. They used their sleeping bags as cushions for their love making.

“O-Oh Oh Yin.~” Ruby said as her sweet little moans filled the cave.

“R-Ruby~” Yin groans out as he pumps his hips, his cock pounding his sister's wet core deep and hard in the mating press position.

Ruby throws her head back as Yin's big dick spreads her pussy wide with each thrust. She moans more and more as she locks her legs around Yin's waist as she cums all over Yin's cock. “Oh god Yin! Faster!”

Yin groans and smiles, Ruby was insatiable when it came to sex sometimes, though she would go passed her limits. Yin leans down and kisses Ruby before fucking her harder and faster. Ruby's screams of pleasure were muffled by Yin's kiss and it didn't take long for Ruby to start cumming again.

“Yin...Yin...YIIIN~” Ruby screams as she cums hard, her legs shake and toes curl as her walls clenched tightly around Yin's dick trying to milk him.

“Ruby!!” Yin shouts as he slams his cock deep inside Ruby and fills her womb with his hot sticky seed. He held Ruby tight as he pumps her full of his cum.

Eventually the two slump together, Yin laying on his side as Ruby snuggles up to him.

They would get out of the cave later but for now they rested.

 

 

_____________________________________

Ruby needs help measuring her huge cock. After reading the number of inches, Blake's denial of her tremendous need for the enormous shaft snaps, and the faunus asks the "little" reaper to fuck her senseless.

Blake was shaking but not because she was scared, No, because she just finished measuring Ruby's cock. 

Ruby was nervous as she looks at Blake, who was shaking in front of her. “B-Blake, are you okay?”

‘No, cause I just found out that my partner's little sister has one of the biggest cock I've ever seen!’ Blake said to herself before answering as her core was heating up. “Y-Yes I'm fine.”

“Oh okay. So how big have I gotten?” Ruby asks tilting her head to the side.

Blake blushes cause how cute Ruby was being right now. “O-Oh well...” Blake gulps as she gets ready to answer. “You're eight- No. Nine inches long a-and almost 2 inches thick...”

“Oh wow I've definitely hit a growth spurt.That'll be difficult to hide.l” Ruby said as she tries to think about how to hide her cock.

Blake's mind races as she stares at Ruby's big, hard throbbing cock. Her resistance starts to crumble away as she move over to Ruby.

Ruby was pulled out of her own little world when she felt Blake grasp her cock with her soft hand. “B-Blake?”

Blake gives Ruby a seductive look as she strokes it lightly. “I have better idea Ruby.~ I want you to-”

~~DT~~

“-FUCK ME!! YES RUBY KEEP FUCKING ME!” Blake screams as she clenches her bed sheets. Her fat ass was raised high as Ruby was pounding her pussy with big fat cock.

“Ahhhhh Blake, Im gonna gonna cum again!” Ruby yells as her hips were like a blur.

“INSIDE!! ONLY INSIDE RUBY!!”  
Blake screams as she cums a third time all over Ruby's cock. She never wanted Ruby to stop fucking her ever!

“Blake!!” Ruby moans out loud and she dump her second load into Blake's pussy overflowing it as it spills onto the bed sheets.

Blake mind's turns to mush as the sensation overloads her senses as she passes out from the pleasure.

____________________________________

I want to make another request with Male yang and ruby were they have been dating in secret for awhile, and male yang is gets jealous off all the boys hitting on Ruby and decides to show ruby some rough love. And at the end of the story that Yang was also fearful that ruby would leave unlike summer and raven left him. Also they have been sexually active before but it was slow and passionate, but ruby didn't mind yang being rough.

Ruby gasps as Yin grabs her hand and glares hard at the boys that were hitting on her. They flinch and immediately bolt away. Ruby yelps as Yin drags toward their dorm room. “Y-Yin! W-What's wrong!? Hold on a minute!”

Yin didn't say anything as people were giving them massive space. Yin unlocks the door and pulls Ruby inside despite her protests and locks the door behind him.

“Y-Yin...are you...mad at me?” Ruby says in a small voice. 

Yin tells Weiss and Blake that He needs the room for a few hours and gets an okay from both of them.

Yin lets out a shaky breath and turns to Ruby, who jumps when she see a loving but lustful possessive look in his eyes. “Mine.”

Before Ruby could do anything Yin grabs her kisses her roughly, she was shocked at first but moans and melts into the kiss. She never had Yin be so rough with her.

Yin breaks the kiss and pulls his shirt off then moves them to Yin's top bunk bed. He pecks Ruby's lips before ripping her corset away and pulling up her shirt. Ruby was about yell at Yin about ripping her clothes but gasp and whimpers in pleasure as Yin sucks her perky tits hard, he bite down on nipple gently making Ruby's hips buck as she was getting turned on from this. Yin switches to other get more loud moans from Ruby who was laying back with Yin on top of her. She thrashes her head from side to side as Yin roughly gropes her breasts and he sucks them. “Y-Yin! W-What has-”

“Mine.” That's all Yin said as he moves down Ruby's body. Ruby gasp when she hear Yin rip her stockings and felt him move her panties to the side.

“Y-Yin!” Ruby desperately tries to call before moans escape her lips as Yin rapidly eats her out, his tongue was moving so fast across her fold before plunging inside her lick more deeper. She lets out sweet little cries of pleasure and gasps of ecstasy when Yin would suck hard on her clit. Ruby was getting closer and closer to cumming every passing minute and then it stopped.

“Ahh...ahh...Y-Yin?” Ruby pants as she looks down at her older brother then makes a cute squeak when she sees Yin's cock, it was big, hard and throbbing and it made Ruby more wetter just by looking at it.

Ruby yelps when Yin flips her on her stomach then grabs her hips and pulls her ass up. She grabs one the pillows and rests her head on it as she feels Yin's thick dick enter her wet snatch slowly until he was completely inside her. “Yiiin!~”

Yin's thrust starts hard and slow, he would pull out until just the head left inside then slam the rest of his cock inside Ruby making yelp. This went on for a few minutes before he grabs Ruby's hips and pounds her wet cunt hard and fast.

Ruby's cries of pleasure were muffled by pillow she had, her toes curl as she was already cumming all over Yin's cock, but Yin kept going, fucking Ruby through her orgasms. He didn't give her time to rest as he pounded Ruby more, her shaky moans encouraging him to fuck her harder.

After about an hour of non stop fucking, Ruby was moans were weak, she came so much but Yin hadn't she starting to worry as she turns around and whines as she would really sore tomorrow. Yin pants as gently slips his painfully hard cock inside Ruby again both of them moaning. In sync. Ruby wraps her legs around Yin waist then pulls him down and wraps her arms around his neck. Yin moans as he thrust hard and slow, each thrust make Ruby gasp and whimper then moan softly. Yin continues for only a minute before slams himself inside and unloads what felt like gallons of cum inside Ruby. She lets out a sweet soft moan as she was being filled with cum, it so much that it started to pool onto the bed. Yin groans as he pulls out and slumps next to Ruby, both of them panting from this experience.

“I'm...sorry...” Yin said finally speaking.

“F-For what?” Ruby turns to Yin with a small smile.

Yin blushes and looks away. “for being so rough with you.”

Ruby sighs as she had figured out why Yin was doing this. Yin had abandonment issue and Ruby was his entire world so to see her being flirted with by other guys Yin just snapped. Ruby understood Yin so she wasn't mad at him.

“Dummy, I'm not going anywhere,” Ruby flicks Yin's head making him embarrassed to be scolded by his baby sister. “And don't be sorry...I liked it.”

Yin blushes as he would remember to talk to Ruby instead of not saying anything or just straight up fucking her and ripping her clothes off.

(I hope you like it Crona19! :D)

 

____________________________________

After hitting 18, Weiss goes through a sudden growth spurt in the chest area, gaining 4, almost 5 full cups [or a bit smaller if that's too much for you] in a couple of weeks. She very much enjoys her new assets, and uses them to subtly drive futa!Glynda crazy during her classes. And when Weiss, arms crossed and propping up her rack, asks the professor if there were a way to make her grades even higher... [I would love to read a nice, dirty-talked titfuck, but vaginal penetration is fine too!]

Glynda sighs as she was passing tests back to students. Some were devastated, others were ecstatic, but there was one that would be shocked.

Glynda walks away to her desk as the bell rings for class to be over. “Alright class is over. Have a good weekend!” The class cheers as they gather their things and head out of the classroom.

Glynda goes and sits at her desk and lets out a sigh of relief. It was quiet for moment before a knock was heard at the door. She looks up in confusion, who would be coming back here? “Yes, come in.”

Suddenly Glynda was regretting saying that as Weiss Schnee walks. Its was that she didn't like the heiress, it was for another reason, two reasons to be exact.

Weiss Schnee was always teased by her friends about how flat she was back in her first year at Beacon but when the next year came around, oh boy. Weiss had grown, a lot, She was definitely a late bloomer, cause over the summer she came back and wasn't flat anymore, no, she was very, very, busty. She was now rivaling Yang Xiao Long and Pyrrha Nikos, she still had a slim waist and beautiful toned legs, but now she had a pair of full, perky titties that even her regular outfits couldn't contain.

Glynda glups as Weiss walks over to her desk, her breast bouncing with each step as she walks closer. She felt her cock twitch and grow but she calms herself a bit as Weiss stops in front of her desk. “H-How can I help you Weiss?”

Weiss reaches into her bag and puts what looked like the test she returned today own her desk. “A B+!? Miss Goodwitch there must be some mistake!” Weiss had worried look on her face as she crosses her arm under her breasts giving them a lift and making them look even more busty making Glynda stare a bit.

Glynda gulps as she quick turn her attention away from Weiss juicy melons and looks at the test. Unknown to her Weiss caught her staring and starts hatch a back up plan.

After a minute or two, Glynda shakes her head give the paper back to Weiss. “I'm sorry Weiss but I double checked it so that grade is accurate.”

Weiss pouts as she looks at her test still not believing it. She glances at Glynda, who was nervously glancing at her breasts and smirks a bit. ‘Oh? Miss Goodwitch seem to be looking at my girls.~’

Glynda was waiting for Weiss to leave when she shocked by Weiss next action.

Weiss puts both hands on Glynda's desks and puffs her chest out at the blushing teacher. “Miss Goodwitch isn't there anyway I can get this grade changed?~”

“U-Umm w-well I don't know Weiss. A-All grade are f-final.” Glynda stutters as she tries to keep her eye on Weiss pretty face. Her cock was now semi hard and straining against her panties.

Weiss stands up rather quickly causing her boobs to bounce. She walk around the desk making Glynda worry as she didnt want Weiss to see her erection. She turns to Weiss and was about say something but those words does when Weiss sinks to her knee amad puts a hand on Glynda's thigh. “Are you sure there isn't Any way I could raise my grade?~”

Glynda open her mouth but could form any words. She looks at Weiss and her sexy rack then gulps as her cock was rock hard and throbbing. 

Weiss glances down and sees Glynda's hard cock making a bulge under her skirt and licks her lips. She looks back at Glynda and grabs her hands and put them on her breasts making Glynda gsap and squeezes them a bit, but was enough to send a pulse of pleasure through Weiss making her let out soft moan.

Glynda's eye widen as she hears Weiss's moan. “W-Weiss...”

Weiss gives Glynda a needy look as she kept Glynda's hand on her breasts. “Please Miss Goodwitch.~ I'll let you do Whatever you want of I can get a higher grade.”

~~DT~~

Weiss gasps and smiles as she laid across Glynda's desk as the items on it were thrown to the floor and Glynda climbs on the desk with her straddling her waist.“Oh my Miss Goodwitch.~”

Glynda's eyes haze over as she lets her lust take over. She hikes up her skirt and rips a hole in her pantyhose to free her cock. “You just couldn't be happy with B could you?”

Weiss shakes her head then lets a low needy moan as Glynda grope and squeeze her tits.through her uniform then starts to unbutton it. “No Ma'am I need that grade.~” She gasps when Glynda finishes unbuttoning her shirt and leans down and pulls at her bra. She kisses the top of each breast then nuzzles them making Weiss giggle.

Glynda pulls away and grabs her cock stroking it, she was so hard right now. “I'm going love this.~”

Weiss blushes when Glynda pushes her cock between her big breast. Glynda grabs her hand places them on her own breasts making her press them together.

“Hold them together Weiss.~ I've always wanted to fuck your luscious tits ever since you came back.~” Glynda said with a lustful grin as she starts to thrust slowly and moan. “My god they feel heavenly!~”

Weiss was happy to see Glynda enjoying herself, she looks down to see the head of Glynda's cock pumping from between her breasts. She moans more as the feeling of such a big hard cock fucking her tits turned her on. “Mmm Miss Goodwitch's meaty cock fucking my breasts.~”

Glynda's cock throbs as she hears Weiss, she looks down at Weiss's face and licks her lips. “Mmm get ready Weiss cause I'm gonna to cover you with my cum.~”

Weiss smiles at thought and decides to get Glynda to cum quicker. She looks at Glynda and opens her mouth with her tongue ouy and talks. “Ahhhh.~ Please Glynda, give me your hot sticky cum.~”

Glynda's thrusts got faster as Weiss's plan works. She grabs Weiss's big round tits and lets out shaky moan. She was gonna reach her limit soon. Suddenly Glynda feel something wet and warm envelope the heaf of her cock, she looks down and see Weiss sucking on the head of her cock with warm tongue swirls slowly around head.

“O-Oh..god...Mmmm...ahhhh...C-cumming!! Nnnnngghh!” Glynda.shouts as her cock throbs and twitches before sending thick spurts of hot sticky cum into Weiss's mouth.

Weiss eyes widen as her mouth was filled to the brim with so much creamy cum that cheeks bulged. She tries to swallow it but has to pull away to do it. Weiss swallows then gasp as Glynda was still cumming, she getting covered by it, her face and her breasts absolutely painted white by Glynda's hot seed.

Glynda groans as pulls her cock away and strokes it some more, sending a few thick ropes of cum on Weiss's big juicy tits. She pants as her cock softens, she never came so much in her life. “W-Weiss...I...I believe...I can...do something...about your grade.”

Weiss moans happily as she got two things; a better grade and some of Miss Goodwitch's tasty cum.~

____________________________________

Yin and Ruby’s first sexuall experiance were Ruby giving her brother a hand job and a blowjob (messy facial ending)

It was normal day on Patch at the Xiao Long-Rose home, it was warm and breezy day for the island. Although on the inside of house thing were anything but normal.

“Yin…it's so hard...”

“Yeah well that's your fault Rubes.”

“Hmph! Fine how do I fix it?”

Yin looks a Ruby in surprise as he was lay down with no shirt on, showing off his toned boy and shorts were pulled down a bit with his 9 inch hard cock standing tall. “You wanna fix this?”

Ruby blushes realising was she just said and nods her head. “Yes.” It was kinda her fault, she didn't think Yin would be turned on be her butt.

“Okay then do it.” Yin lays back and watches Ruby, he expect her to ask what to do but his surprise and pleasure, Ruby knew exactly what she was doing.

Ruby grasps the shaft firmly with both hands but not hard, then strokes up and down. She hears Yin gasp and hiss so she pulls her hands away. “I-Im sorry Yin! I-”

“Why did you stop?” Yin whined as he looks at Ruby annoyed.

Ruby immediately gets back to it, and hears Yin groan then looks up at his face. It didn't look like he was in pain, in fact he enjoying it. She decides to go a bit faster and adds more twists to her strokes, making Yin's hip buck a litte. “Is this...okay?”

Yin looks down at Ruby and nods. Her hands were surprisingly soft for weapon nerd and felt amazing on his cock. “Y-Yeah keep going Rubes...”

Ruby continues and notice a bead of clear liquid at the tip of Yin's dick. Curious she flicks her tongue across the tip and licks her lips, she moans softly then leans in again.

Yin had his head back as he was enjoying the handjob from Ruby and then the pleasure stops, before Yin could say anything he feels something hot and wet around his cock. He looks down and couldn't believe it, Ruby was going down on him, she was sucking his cock, her soft hands gripping the base of his shaft and her head bobbing up and down. 

“H-Holy...c-crap...” Yin says as she stares down at Ruby his pleasure spiked so much from this. 

Ruby looks up at Yin seeing him breathing heavy, she could feel his cock throbbing against her tongue and knew his was gonna cum.. She pulls away and decides to try a technique that she saw in one of his dirty magazines, sheests the head of his cock on her tongue and strokes him slowly with one and cups and massages his balls with the other. 

“F-Fuck...Ruby...I-I….NNGH!” Yin tries to say but orgasm was so sudden it hits him unexpectedly. He throws his head back and his hips buck into Ruby's hands a cock twitches and throbs before he cums.

Ruby gasps as a couple thick ropes of cum shoots into her mouth then several more covers her face and paints it white. “Yin, you came too much.~”

Yin pants as he looks down at Ruby. “It's...not...my fault...you're just...really good a fixing this mess.”

Ruby pouts as Yin get up to get Ruby a towel. “Oh shut up...”

“Whatever cutie.~” Yin says as he dodges a pillow being thrown at him.

 

_____________________________________

In an au were Maria were young when she meet team RWBY, she decide to teach Ruby in more then just how her silver eyes work. (Sex, anal, futa Maria, messy)

“Ahhhh Maria!~” Ruby moans as the beautiful mocha skinned warrior was railing her plump ass with big cock, her large nuts slapping against her pussy with each thrust. She was holding on to a tree in the Arc-Cotta residents.

“Mmm that's it Ruby.~ I knew you would love this ‘Special’ training I had for you and your cute little ass.~” Maria purrs as she slams her cock deep in Ruby's tight ass. She groans as she feels Ruby's anal walls clench her cock tightly.

“O-Ohhh M-Maria! I-I'M CUMMING!!” Ruby shouts in ecstasy as her eyes roll up and her pussy squirts all over ground.

“F-Fuck.~” Maria pounds Ruby faster before slamming balls deep inside Ruby's ass making the girl scream again as she sends rope after rope of hot creamy cum inside making Ruby's belly bloat a bit.

Ruby lets out a low whimpering moan as Maria pulls out and she slumps to her knees. Maria strokes her cock some more sending a few more ropes of cum all over Ruby cute ass painting it white.

“T-That...was...good...Ruby...will continue your training...later…” Maria said between breathes as she could see Ruby's legs shaking from the fucking she had.

 

____________________________________

Ruby were so drawn to Maira’s body, that she couldn't help but to worship it when she manage to catch the legendary reaper alone in shower. (Body worship, abs kissing, sloppy blowjob, huge messy facial)

Ruby quietly slips into the bathroom of Saphron Cotta-Arc's house, they were all staying here after the long trip to Argus.

The shower was running as Ruby undresses, she couldn't wait any longer, on there way to Argus, they ran into a beautiful Huntress name Maria Calavera and as soon she took of her skull mask, Ruby fell in love with the woman. 

Maria was washing up as she heard the door open, she had feeling who it was since when she showed off her battle skills she knew no one would mess with her, but she did get a cute little fan in Ruby Rose. Maria's heart skips a beat as she feels herself grow hard at the thought of the young silver eyed warrior. She was a pretty young girl and Maria would love to pound that cutie.

Ruby fully undresses and walks over to shower and reaches out as she was about to pull the shower curtain away. 

“Hello Little Rose.~” Maria said making Ruby squeak cutely as she had been caught. Maria chuckles as she grabs Ruby's hand and pulls her in the shower. 

Ruby gasps as she ends up between Maria busty breasts and blushes hard when she feels something poke her belly.and looks down to see Maria's throbbing rod. “M-M-Maria...”

Maria smirks as she look down at Ruby. “Young one, what is it you want?~”

Ruby looks up with sby blush. “I-I want you...I can't stop thinking about you...!”

Maria blushes softly as she never she never gotten such praise before. “What do want to do?~”

Ruby smiles as she looks over Maria wet and sexy body before cuping Maria's big chocolate globes and gives them a firm squeeze. Maria gasps and gives a pleased hum as she let Ruby do whatever she wants.to her body. Ruby kisses and nuzzles Maria's chest then suckles one of her nipples getting another gasp from the Huntress then does the same to the other and moves lower.

Maria bites her lip as Ruby kisses her toned stomach as she had light six pack. She lets out a shaky groan when Ruby's soft hands grasp her throbbing hard cock, she grabs her breasts and kneads them lightly as Ruby sinks to her knees. “Mmm Ruby.~”

Ruby licks her lips at the sight of Maria's big tool, it was about 9 inch long and almost 2 inch thick, she kisses the sides of the thick shaft then sucks on it getting pleased moan from Maria. Ruby licks and sucks up and down one side then switches to the other side, she strokes it slowly and sees a bead of pre cum at the tip. Ruby leans in and kisses the tip making Maria hiss in pleasure then takes then head into warm wet mouth, she sucks eagerly on the head then goes deep as Maria moans more.

Maria looks down with lustful eyes, she couldn't believe how skilled Ruby was at sucking cock, she throws her head back moans as Ruby went deeper. “Oh f-fuck yes!~”

Ruby tries and takes as much as she can as she chokes and gags on getting Maria's dick sloppy wet, she slips one hand between leg and plays with her wet pussy. She lets out a gurgling moan as drool fell down her chin. Soon Ruby was nearly face fucking herself on Maria's thick meat.

Maria puts a head on Ruby's head, she tilt her head up she she could look at Ruby. “Thats right look at me sweetie, keep those eyes on as I fill your mouth cum!~” Maria moans as she holds Ruby's head and thrusts her hips, she lets a loud lustful moan as her cock throbs and pulsates as thick long ropes of cum floods Ruby's mouth. Ruby gulps as much as she could but pulls back and strokes Maria's fat cock quickly prolonging Maria's orgasm making her gasp and let out a shaky moan. She sends rope after sticky rope of cum all over Ruby's face painting her extra white as the young Huntress moans like a slut.

Maria pants as she comes down from her pleasure high and gives Ruby a grin. “Ruby, you know I'm going to fuck you now.~”

Ruby's low needy moan was all Maria needed as the bathroom was soon fill with Ruby's cries ecstasy.

________________________________________________________________________________________

Ruby is bored and won't let Weiss study... So the latter pounds the former's pussy with her big fat cock until the annoying redhead passes out from the extreme pleasure. Weiss makes sure to pump a scalding hot load inside of her Ruby before pulling out. (to keep the sleeping girl warm, of course)

Ruby moans and clenches her pillow as Weiss pounds her pussy with her fat cock. Her walls clenched tightly around Weiss hard rod. She was loving the angry fucking she was getting from her partner. “Oh fuck! Oh God! Yes Weiss more!~”

“You fucking annoyingly sexy Dolt!!” Weiss yells as thrusts her hips harder and faster, she moans from Ruby wet tight snatch hugging around her cock. She couldn't deny that she enjoyed fuck her cute little dolt but fuck was she annoying sometimes!

Ruby screams into the pillow as she cums all over Weiss's cock, she shaky as Weiss didn't slow down if anything she sped up. “W-Wait W-Weiss!~”

“Oh no you wanted this dicking so you're going to fucking GET IT!!” Weiss shouts as she thrusts her hips faster and faster as Ruby's screams of pleasure got louder and louder.

~~DT~~

Weiss pants as she pumps the last her load into Ruby's pussy, the young leader had long since passed out from the pleasure but didn't stop Weiss from finishing. She grabs a blanket and drapes it over Ruby then heads to her desk for some much need studying.

“Finally.”


	4. Tumblr Prompts Pt 3!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even More!! XD

(GrimmUrsai) futa!Ruby is enjoying Busty!Weiss’s breasts and worships them, Weiss reluctantly allows her to do so in a very Tsundere way. (Boob job, blow job)

It was a normal afternoon in Team RWBY's Dorm room as Weiss after hours of her girlfriend's relentless pestering would let Ruby worship her breasts.

“A-Ahhh! D-Dolt careful there sensitive.~” Weiss moans as she lets Ruby nuzzles her busty boobies, she gasps and whimpers when Ruby kneads them gently, every squeeze made Weiss blush more and more. “Y-You know I'm only l-let you do this c-cause you asked nicely. I-Its not cause I wanted you or anything...”

Ruby giggles at Weiss reason, she didn't mind Weiss not wanting to admit it, she was happy Weiss was letting her do this!, the young leader pulls away from her nuzzling and pulls down Weiss's dress easily. She slowly run her tongue across her lips as she watches Weiss's busty melons bounce. Ruby stand up with a noticeably rather large bulge coming from her skirt. “Hehehe sorry Weiss I can't help it if I love you you and your beautiful boobies.~”

“D-Dolt, don't say things like that!” Weiss stammers as she turned as red as Ruby cloak from said girl's word, it made her very happy to hear those words but she didn't want Ruby knowing that.

Ruby smiles at Weiss then turns her attention to her big breasts and takes one of her nipples into her mouth and sucks gently while kneading the other breast. She swirls her tongue around the nipple, enjoying the sweet little soft moan and squeak coming from the heiress and switches to the other one giving it the same attention.

Weiss moans softly as Ruby worships her breasts, every lick, every suck, just adding to her pleasure. “Mmm oh yes.~ Rubyyy~” she cries as Ruby lightly used her teeth pull slightly. It made her so wet when Ruby is rough with her.

After a few more minutes Ruby pulls away then stands. She had a very noticeable big bulge under her skirt and starts to take it off. Ruby sighs happily as she pulls her skirts along with her panties down. “Ahhhh.~ Much better.~”

Weiss blushes as holds her big tits together as Ruby walks forward and slips her big hard cock between them with the head poking out at the top. Weiss was always surprised with how big Ruby was sometimes. She starts to move her breast up and down Ruby's thick shaft blushing more when heard Ruby moan her name. 

“Mmm yes Weiss.~ Your breasts are amazing, so warm and soft.~” Ruby moans as she hold back not to thrust her hips. Her dreams were coming true, Ruby was getting a boobjob from Weiss!.

Despite loving that ruby was enjoying then Weiss had to keep up her act. “D-Dolt, don't say thong like that! It's not like I like you or anything! You just wouldn't stop bothering me thats all!” 

Ruby giggles at Weiss's reason, it was cute to she her so embarrassed. “Whatever you say Snowflake.~” She grins at Weiss stammering as she takes control and cups and squeezes Weiss's luscious orbs making gasp in pleasure before thrusting her hips and moaning.

Weiss's was happy Ruby was doing thing, she the only one that she would let do this. The heiress whimpers as she thought of what would it be like to have Ruby big, hard, throbbing inside her. She could feeling it twitching between her breasts, the head poking out of the top, Weiss wondered what if she…

Ruby's eyes widen and stops when she sees Weiss grabs her heavenly mounds and move them up and her shaft then leans down taking the head of her cock onto her wet and wet mouth and start sucking. “O-Ohhh...Oh fuck.~”

It made Weiss's heart flutter seeing Ruby so caught off guard by her, Ruby's moans encouraging her to keep going. She could feel Ruby's cock twitching more and more, Weiss knew Ruby was reaching her limit. ‘That's it Ruby don't hold back.~ let it out.~ Let your hot sticky cum into my mouth!~’

As if Ruby heard her thoughts, the silver eyed girl grabs Weiss's head and holds her in place with the head of her cock still in her mouth. “W-Weiss I-I I'm gonna-NNGGHH!!” 

Weiss yelps in surprise when her mouth suddenly began to fill up quickly with Ruby's hot creamy seed then moans happily as she gulps down every last drop of Ruby's spunk.

Ruby looks down at Weiss in awe and lust as she drinks her cum. The loud gulps she took turned her on. Weiss Schnee of the Schnee Dust Company was guzzling down her cum.

“H-Holy fuck...” Ruby wish she had her scroll cause this would been one hell of a moment to remember.

Weiss finish and looks up at Ruby with eyes hazy with lust then pulls away with loud pop and smiles. “How was that?~”

“You're fucking amazing…” Is all Ruby said making Weiss blush again.

 

“D-D-Dolt,” Weiss screams as never heard Ruby talk like that before. “D-Don't think this changes things! I-I was just doing this cause you wouldn't stop bugging me!”

“Yeah yeah…” Ruby say with grin.

 

___________________________________

(GrimmUrsai) Dom!Ruby has a very special Christmas with Futa!Yang who was wrapped in bows with her cock out.(Riding, Blow job, footjob Maybe?)

“Oh what wonderful gift.~” Ruby said with a smirks as she runs her foot up and down Yang's thick shaft with glee. She was siting on Blake's bed with Yang laying on the floor tied up by ribbons and bow with a note from Weiss and Blake.

Yang gasps she felt Ruby's toes curl over her head and focuses there for bit. “R-Rubyyy~.” Yang wanted to cum but Ruby told her not to.

“Aww You like that Yang, well how about this?~” Ruby uses her other foot to massage Yang's big balls.. She loved how Yang's hips buck as she did this, it made her happy to see Yang in such pleasure with no release.

Yang thought she was gonna lose her mind at this rate but Ruby's her foot job giving Yang some time to relax, but that didn't last long as a loud shameless moan escaped her lips when she felt her member being enveloped by Ruby's warm and wet mouth. “O-Oh fuck! Mmm Ahhh!”

Ruby relishes in Yang's cries of pleasure as swirls her tongue around her sister's throbbing rod, she knew Yang wouldn't last so she would only get it lubed up. Ruby pulls away then takes off her pajama pants and lines up Yang's thick tool with her wet pussy. “Merry Christmas Yang.~”

Yang yelps well Ruby slams her down on her cock and rides her wild, her tight wet wall hugging her cock perfectly giving her absolute pleasure. Yang could only moan as she tries to hold back cumming. “F-Fuck I-I'm not gonna make it...”

Ruby smiles as she was proud of Yang, she was really trying, so she decides to reward her. Ruby rolls her hips as she felt her own orgasm coming and looks down at Yang. “I'm so proud.~ You did good Yang, now...Cum.~”

As if a switch was flip in her head, Yang throws her head back as she bucks her hips as she floods Ruby's pussy with thick and creamy seed, getting a pleased hum from Ruby, who bounces faster as her own orgasm hits, her inner wall clenching tightly around Yangs cock cumming all over it.

Yang pants as she looks up at Ruby and smiles. Ruby returns that smiles as she leans down and the two share a sweet kiss.

Ruby squeaks when she feels Yang grows hard inside her and looks at her surprised. “Y-Yang?”

“Hehehe I guess I really like you being in charge Ruby.~” Yang grins as she buck her hips a bit.

Ruby gasps then gives her sister a seductive gaze.”Mmm than pet me cut you loose and we'll have some real Fun.~” Ruby gets up not give bothered by her sister cum running down her leg as she went to get some scissors.

 

 

 

___________________________________

(GrimmUrsai) Eve has been very naughty this year, so she gets a visit from Futa!Yang and Futa!Blake so they can give her something other than coal~

“Oh God!~” Eve screams as Blake and Yang fuck both her pussy and ass, this was her ‘Punishment’ for being bad this year and she Loved it! “Yes! Fuck me more!!” Eve moans like a slut as they beat her ass and pussy into submission.

“Told ya Blake. I knew she would love this.  
~” Yang said with glee as she rails Eve thick ass with her cock, enjoying how tight with was.

“O-Oh s-shut up!.~” Blake stammers as she moans softly at how wet and tight Eve's pussy was and felt so good to fuck her. 

Eve's moans got louder and louder as the two Futas pace up the pace fucking her harder and faster. Eve cries out in ecstasy as she cums all over Blake's cock. After about an hour, Yang and Blake moan is sync as they bury themselves indie Eve fill her up with their hot sticky cum making Eve screams until she passed out from the pleasure.

Yang and Blake looks at each other and smile before giggling as they pull out and lay Eve on her bed. As they head out bither were silently hoping the Eve would be just as Naughty next year.~

___________________________________

Ruby was going to give Yang the best christmas present. Her mother( double penetration, rough and messy)

“OH GODS~!!” Raven screams as she was double penetrated by her daughter, Yang and Summer's daughter, Ruby. She didn't know why she agrees to something like this but she just wanted to make piece with Yang. “F-Fucking h-hell you t-two! NNNGH!!”

“Aww come one Auntie Raven you wanted to make up to Yang right?” Ruby said as held on to Raven's hips as she plowed her thick juicy ass, she loved with every thrust that she could see ripples appear.

Yang grins as she thrusts up into her mother's tight cunt. She groans at how Raven's inner walls hug her thick dick just right. “Aww is that why you came to me in your birthday suit?~”

Raven blushes as a loud shameless moan escaped her lips, as she could feel Yang and Ruby pound her pussy and ass into submission, each and every inch of their cocks shaping her inner walls so they could fuck her anytime they wanted it was incredible.

Ruby and Yang pick up the pace, their hips moving like a well oiled machine as they enjoyed Raven's cries of pleasure, it turned them on so hear the usually quiet cold leader of the Branwen Tribe moaning like a slut. 

“Fuck R-Ruby I'm gonna-” Yang starts to say as she grabs Raven's plump ass and gives it a squeeze. 

“-Me too! Come on Sis at the same time!”Ruby says as she grabs Raven's breasts as she rails Raven's ass harder.

“H-Holy S-Shit...” was all Raven manage to say as a loud lustful moan escapes from her lips. Her eyes roll up as her Orgasms came quickly and hit hard. She rolls her hips to try and match the sister's thrusts. “Ohhhh Fuck!”

A pleasurable moan came from Ruby and Yang as Raven's inner walls clenched tight around their cocks, almost like she was trying to milk their dick for their cum. Both sisters couldn't hold back no more, Ruby and Yang thrusts as deep as they could and flood Raven's guts and womb with ropes after ropes of thick, hot, sticky cum. Raven's moans turned into screams of pleasure as she was filled to brim with the sisters hot sticky spunk in both holes, the sensation made Raven clench her teeth and body shake in pleasure at she cums again. 

Ruby and Yang pant as they finish but looks at Raven's ahegao face and she was fucked silly and share a grin together. They pull out and watch Raven slump in Yang's arms as her and the sister's fluids seep from out her holes onto the floor.

“Merry Christmas Yang!” Ruby said.

“Thank you Ruby, I'm sure Mom will want to gain my forgiveness more after this,” Yang said as she smirks at Raven. “Isn't that right Mom?~”

Raven comes down from her pleasure high then gazes at Yang with lust and love as she blushes from how embarrassing it was for her to act like that and it was from her own and Summer's daughter's. “Y-Yes...” Raven knew this was probably the only way but she didn't mind in fact she was loved it.

 

___________________________________

Miss Malachite get’s her ass and pussy eaten by Neo and Cinder.

“Mmm...Ahhh...M-My word girls.~” Miss Malachite moans as she lays back on her bed and legs shaking as Neo and Cinder were ‘Paying’ for the damages to her bar.

Neo was eating Miss Malachite's pussy while Cinder was eating her ass. Despite fighting each other a while ago they were working surprisingly well with each other. Neo would lick up and down Malachite's wet fold then drive her tongue deeper. Cinder lightly rim around the puckered hole then sip her tongue inside licking more.

Miss Malachite was very satisfied with her performance, she hasn't felt such pleasure in a long time. Every motion their tongues did made her ties curls and legs shake as she was getting closer to cumming. “Mmmt-that's it...a-almost there.”

Hearing this Neo and Cinder quicken their pace, Neo starts to suck on Miss Malachite's clit while licking deep and Cinder licka more deeper swirling her tongue around and slips her index and middle into Miss Malachite's snatch, fingering her slowly.

Miss Malachite lets out a low, sweet moan as her pleasure skyrockets, she clenches her sheets as her leg shakes and toe curling tight. She was gonna cum from all this pleasure.

The moans of Miss Malachite got louder and louder as the two kept going and both hold her legs open as her hips buck into their faces. Neo give one final hard suck on Miss Malachite's pleasure button and Cinder curls her fingers.

“Ohh oh fuck! I-I'm gonna cum! I-I-I'm Cumming!!~” Miss Malachite screams as she throws her head back and cums hard. Her cries of passion got louder as Neo and Cinder prolong her orgams by double teaming her clit with their tongues. Miss Thick chokes out a moan as waves of pleasure was hitting her hard.

Both stop and pull away, smiling at the pleasure Mob Mistress, her face of ecstasy told them that they paid their dues.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Pyrrha and Futa Coco goes on a date that end in some rough love making

Pyrrha gasp as she pushed roughly against the door of her lover's apartment, her lips were captured in a feverish kiss as she tries to get out of her long red dress quickly.

Coco slips her tongue across into Pyrrha's mouth moans as they fight for dominates. She helps Pyrrha by grabbing the zipper and yanking it down and pulling it of Pyrrha's shoulders.

Both lover quickly got out of their clothes, it had been a wonderful date that ended in a steamy kiss so both girls were sure they wanted each other.

“Whoa!” Coco gets spun around and switches places with Pyrrha against the door and watches her sink to her knees. She grins at Pyrrha's expression when her big hard cock stood tall above her. “All for you.~”

Pyrrha blushes as she takes the tip into her mouth and sucks on the head. “Mmm~”

“N-Nngh… that's its...s-suck that cock...” Coco said rolling her hip as Pyrrha went deeper. She groans as she puts a hand on Pyrrha's head guiding her up and down of cock.

Pyrrha looks up lustfully at Coco, she never thought her date would pack such big tool, but as much she wanted to keep sucking Coco off, she wanted this dick inside her. 

Coco groans an Pyrrha stops and was about ask why until Pyrrha got up and puts her hands on the wall with ass out at Coco. 

Pyrrha looks back at Coco and smirks. “What wrong Coco, are you scared?~”

Coco grins and walks over to Pyrrha then grinds her cock between Pyrrha's thick asscheeks. She gives it a hard smack getting a yelp and moan from Pyrrha. “Oh? You liked to be spanked?~” She grins as she got a nod and needy look from Pyrrha.

“Yes now please fuck me!” Pyrrha yells before moaning loud as her pussy was filled up by every inch of Coco's girlcock. “F-Fuck yes.~”

Coco runs her tongue across her lips as she grabs Pyrrha's hips and starts to pound her ass at a steady pace. She moans herself at how wet and tight Pyrrha's pussy felt. It hugged her cock just right and felt amazing. “Fuck Pyrrha! You're so tight!”

“Oh god Coco you're so fycking Big!~ Harder! Fuck me Hard- AAAAHHHH!!” Pyrrha's moans turned into screams as Coco graba her by the ponytail and thrusts her hip hard and fast, her big ball slapping against Pyrrha's dripping wet pussy. Coco fuck Pyrrha hard against the wall before pulling out then switching positions.

Pyrrha yelps in surprise when Coco turn her around grabs her by her ass lifts her up and starts fucking her against the wall. She wraps her arms around Coco's neck as more loud cries of passion left her lips. “Oh yes, yes, YES!!~” Pyrrha's legs wrap around Coco waist as they start to shake.

Coco bites Pyrrha's neck and sucks on it. She was starting to reach her limit. She could feel Pyrrha's inner wall tightening around her cock, signaling that Pyrrha was close too. She pulls away from Pyrrha's neck admiring her hickey. “Mmmm fuck yeah.~ Pyrrha?”

Pyrrha turn her head to Coco and her eye widen when Coco suddenly kisses her bit soon melts into the kiss as her orgasm approaches. She moans into Kiss as her toes curl and legs shake from how strong thing orgasm was hitting her. 

Coco breaks the kiss and moans into Pyrrha's neck as her cock was throbbing hard from how tight Pyrrha was squeezing her. “Fuck...Pyrrha I-Im...gonna...NNGH!!”

 

Pyrrha's eye roll up as she lays her head back against the wall and lets out a lustful moan as her pussy was filled to the brim with Coco's hot spunk. “Oh yes COCO!!~” her walls clenched tightly around Coco's tool trying to milk her for every drop of cum.

The two pants happily as Coco carries Pyrrha to her room, they were far from done and had all night for fun.~

____________________________________________________________

Futa Winter knocking up Willow after a party.

Willow gasps and moans into her bed sheet as her daughter pounds her pussy from behind, a soft needy moan escaped her lips from every thrust Winter made as it sent waves of pleasure throughout her body. “O-Ohh myyy Winter~”

Winter smirks as she loved how tight her mother was right now. That bastard father of hers was missing out. “That's right mother just focus on the fat cock inside you instead of the dick outside.~” Winter reaches and grabs Willow's arms and pulls her up then thrust harder and faster so she could her mother's cries of ecstasy. Winter groans as Willow's inner walls were squeezing her cock tight.

“Ahhhh W-Winter!~ More...More...fuck me more!!” Willow screams as Winter's big hard cock was hitting all the right spot inside her. She never thought her daughter could give her such pleasure until now. Her eyes roll up as big orgasm hits her core, squeezing around Winter's cock as if trying to milk her for her cum.

The sounds of her mother's moans and sudden tightness was enough to send Winter over the edge, she few a few more thrust then buries her cock inside her mother's wet tight snatch and fills her needy cunt with rope after rope of her thick sticky cum. Willow cries out in pleasure as second orgasm comes again from the sensation of being filled by her daughter's cum cause her belly to bulge a bit. She knew she was definitely gonna be pregnant after with but she didn’t care. “Ohhh Yeeeeesssss~!”

Winter pants as she finishes then pulls out and smirks as she admires her work. Willow slumps forward on to her bed, Winter's cum pouring out of her pussy onto the floor. “Mmmm that was great Mother we must do this again.~”

“Y-Yes, Yes we s-should.~” Willow softly says in a agreement.

 

___________________________________

Futa yang and ruby, release some stress.

“Yanggg!~” Ruby said as a loud sweet moan escaped her lips as she moans into her pillow, her ass raised high, her pajama pants and panties around one leg as her pussy was being pounded by her big sister's fat cock.

“Ahhh!~ Fuck yes Rubyyy~” Yang moans in joy as she was finally about to relieve some stress after exams and what perfect way then fucking her sure little sister's brains out!

Ruby's moans echo around the room as they had awakened Weiss and Blake, who were blushing at the sound of Ruby sweet moans. Weiss wanted to stop them but was stopped by Blake who gave her lustful look then surprises her by pinning her to the bed and pulling her into a heated kiss that after a few seconds Weiss returned. Soon the monochrome couple were having their own fun along with the sisters.

Ruby screams into her pillow as she cum all over Yang's big cock, her pussy walls clenching tightly. A gasp and long moan comes from her as Yang hadn't slowed down, on the contrary, she had sped up. “O-Ohhh f-fuck! Yang...w-wait...I...I need...a-a...AHH!!~”

A pleads growl left Yang's mouth as she rails her sister's tight wet pussy into submission, the head of her cock bashing against Ruby's cervix. “Not yet, I still haven't cum yet.~”

Ruby's eyes roll up as she felt another orgasm hit her core like a bolt of lightning, her juices squirting all over Yang's big tool. The pleasure from ever thrust was so strong caise how sensitive her pussy was right now. “Ahhh ahhh Y-Yang...p-please...I-I-I...I'm gonna...b-break!!”

Yang smiles then groan in relief as she hilts her cock inside Ruby's tight little snatch and fills her up with her hot creamy seed. Ruby screams into her pillow as the pleasure from being filled up, her toes curls and legs shake as she was cumming again. She slumps over on her bed, passing out from the pleasure.

Yang pants lightly and groans when she looks down, she was still hard. Suddenly a shaky moan caught her attention as she leans over and looks down at Weiss bed. Weiss was cover her mouth as her nightgown was hiked up and Blake was between her legs. The cat faunus was licking furiously up and down Weiss's wet folds, she moans from the taste of the heiress. Weiss was almost about to cum when a loud thud grabs hers and Blake's attention. Both girls gasp and blush as Yang stands tall, her throbbing hard cock twitching at the sight of them.

“You two look like you could uses some stress relief too.~” Yang said with a seductive tone as she grabs and strokes her cock.

“You read my mind.~” Blake purrs as she get over to Yang and sinks to her knees, the musk of Yang and Ruby's love making overwhelmed her as she take the head of Yang's cock in her and moans as she start sucking it.

Yang hiss in pleasure as she looks at Weiss, who playing with her pussy watching and smirks. “There's room for one more Weiss.~”

Soon more cries of pleasure left Team RWBY's dorm as Yang more than enough energy to satisfy them all.

 

___________________________________

(GrimmUrsai) Ruby gets sent a package and when she opened it. She was surprised to find yang tied up as her futa sister’s cock sprang out just for her.

Yang's muffled cries fill the room as Ruby rides her sister big dick. She was so gonna make Blake and Weiss pay for this!

“Oooohhh Yeah! Fuck yeah!~” Ruby moans as she bounces up and down on Yang's cock, it filled up so much and hits every spot. “I'll have to thank whoever wrapped you up Yang.~”

Yang wanted to be mad but Ruby's wet tight pussy felt too good, her cock was twitching and throbbing cause of how good Ruby was at riding her before she knew was starting to cum. “Mmmmmmpphh~!”

A soft gasp left Ruby's lips as she slams herself down and moans in passion as she felt Yang cumming inside her, she could feel her hot creamy seed filling her pussy. “Sooooo Gooooodd!!~”

Yang makes weak moan as Ruby rolls her hips and grins down at her.then removes the tape from her mouth gently. “R-Ruby.~”

“Do you want me to stop~?” Ruby said softly as she leans down and peck her sister's lips.

“N-No...” Yang answered in a quiet voice as Ruby giggles then a shaky moan comes from her as Ruby slowly starts to ride her cock again.

“Good girl.~” Ruby said as she loved how submissive Yang was now and was gonna enjoy this for as long as she could.

Raven riding futa!Yang and getting knocked up when Yang cums in her unprotected pussy.

“Mmmm fuck yeah!~” Raven moans as she bounces in Yang's lap, riding her thick cock. She bites her bottom lip as she feels Yang reach up and roughly kneads one her tits.

“Holy shit, you're so tight Mom.~” Yang said, loving how wet and tight her mother slick pussy as she rolls Raven's nipple between her fingers and pulls slightly, enjoying the hiss and lustful glare that her mother gave her.

“Mmm well you're fucking big Yang.~ Nghh bigger than your father that for sure.” Raven purrs as Yang's big tool reached her cervix, she was sure if Yang cums she would be pregnant but she didn't mind it. She pulled from her thoughts as she was starting to cum, a loud shameless moan leaves her lips. A shaky breath come from Yang as her mother's pussy got tighter, she wanted to cum right now but held back.

Raven feels her daughter's thick cock twitching more as she rode her. “You don't have hold sweetie. Cum. Cum for Mommy.~”

Yang groans as she grabs Raven's ass and thrusts upwards into Raven's hot, tight snatch. She looks at her mom loving the look of pleasure on her face as she fucks her. 

“Ohhh fuck! Yes Yang!~ Keep fucking me like thiiiiis!~” Raven cries in pleasure as her breasts bounce with each thrust, she could feel another orgasm coming and looks down at Yang. “Y-Yang cum with me.~”

Yang nods as she keeps going until she feels Raven cumming all over cock, squeezing her cock tight and sending her over the edge. Yang throw her head and slams Raven down getting surprised cry from her as she sends thick shots of cum into her mother's womb.

A pleased hum comes for Raven as she felt her fertile womb and pussy being fill with her daughter's seed. “Mmmm that's it.~”

Yang pants as she gives her mother a smile as she leans up and kisses her. “I'm glad you liked it.l cause I pretty sure got you pregnant.”

“Mhm you would be right.~” Raven grins and nods as she rub her belly. She knew is was gonna be pregnant after this but she didn't care Yang would a wonderful mother for their child.~

 

___________________________________

Emerald using her semblance to double the pleasure she's giving Futa Velvet. (Blowjob and Anilingus/Rimjob at the same time.)

“Ohhh E-Emerald!~” Velvet moans as she gazes down at the chocolate beauty whose lips were around her cock. She bucks her hips when Emerald would go deeper, the feeling of her hot and wet throat around cock sent waves of pleasure throughout her body.

Emerald loved sucking Velvet's cock, it was only about 7 inches but was about as thick as her arm so win in Emerald's book. She loved the feeling of Velvet's throbbing meat in her throat when deepthroats it. One of her hands was caressing Velvet's big balls and the other she was using to play with her wet pussy. 

Velvet breathing was getting heavier as Emerald throats her fat cock, she never thought someone as pretty as Emerald would want her. “O-Ohhhh E-Emmy! I-I gonna…”

Emerald quickly pull away, but slowly strokes Velvet as she whimpers from the lost pleasure. “Not yet honey bun.~ I have trick I wanna show you.~”

Velvet was curious what she meant but lets Emerald does what she wants as her own orgasm was fading a little. “W-What kind of trick?”

“Just focus on me and wait.~”Emerald said with a sultry wink. 

Velvet does what Emerald want and turns all her attention on her. She gasp and moans softly as Emerald lick her from base to tip then swirls her tongue over the head before slowly taking it into her mouth. Velvet suddenly felt her head getting cloudy bit as she yelp when she felt something warm, wet, and slippery enter her backdoor, she turns to see another Emerald eating her ass. A long needy moan comes from Velvet as she was getting pleasure from both side, she was on her toes when Emmy wiggles her tongue inside her ass and Emerald wiggles and presses her tongue along the underside of her shaft. “Ohhh fuck!~ Emerald!~”

Emerald hums happily as she saw Velvet qas enjoying her trick, which was really her semblance and one of her hands that she was using to finger Velvet's ass. She bobs her head back and forth across the shaft as she could feel Velvet's meat pole twitching more, she was getting close again. She decides to end this before Cinder got worried.

Velvet was drooling as the two Emeralds picked up the pace. Emmy was slipping jer tongue deeper and Emerald was facefucking herself on her cock, she coughs and gags a bit but didn't stop as she was determined make Velvet cum. She go her wish as Velvet puts a hand on her head and holds Emerald down until her lips were kissing her pelvis and cums what felt like buckets of hot creamy cum into her throat and stomach.

“Yes...Yes...YEEESSS!!~” Velvet screams as she pumps Emerald full of her seed. Her hips bucking with every pleasurable pulse through her cock, dumping another load of cum into Emerald, who happily drank it all.

*Gulp! Gulp! Gulp!~*

A slutty moan comes from Emerald as she was full of Velvet's warm cum. She pull away, but keeps her lips sealed around the shaft and sucks any cum left from Velvet, who gasp tries to keep herself up.

“O-ohh Emerald, y-you already got e-every last drop!~” Velvet moans as Emerald final suck was leaving her weak in the knees.

Emerald fully pulls away with pop and moans from the taste of Velvet creamy seed on her tongue before swallowing the rest. “Mmm delicious!~ So did you like my trick cutie?~”

Her answer was Velvet's softening cock twitching and growing hard again. She giggles as Velvet blushed with embarrassment.“I take that as a yes hehehe.~”


End file.
